Cake?
by NopewithHope
Summary: AU Amy never slept with Liam. Waking up with a severe headache Amy tries to recall the previous night with no luck until she realizes someone is sleeping in her bed with her. Cooperfeld
1. Waking Up

Cake?

Chapter 1

Amy woke up with a severe headache, body aches, and the sheets above her naked body. Not having much memory of the previous night. The only thing running through her mind was Karma she had confessed her love for her best friend to only get rejected, seeing her leave with Liam was like a slap in her face. "Wait, why am I naked?" She questioned herself after snapping back to reality. She felt around making contact with another body, waking them up in the process. Uncovering who it was both Amy, and her bed buddy let out a scream with wide eyes plastered on their faces.

It was Lauren


	2. What?

Cake?

Chapter 2

"Oh my god" Amy screamed, causing her head to hurt more.

"What?" Lauren asked

"You…. Me …. Sex. We're both naked. " Amy tried explaining

"You don't remember?" Lauren

Amy nodded her head reassuring her. " Only Karma…. Karma…. Shit what did I do?"

"Way to make a girl feel special, Amy." Lauren said with a hint of regret in her voice.

"Not you. I'm pretty sure you were okay, I hope." Amy said with a smile

"What happened, do you remember?"

Lauren nodded her head. "With vivid detail."

"Oh my god, how?" Amy asked

" I didn't drink as much as you." Lauren explained. Silence fell over them. " We were…going through a lot, it's no big deal."

" My head is killing me." Amy said with frustration

"I'll get you some aspirin." Lauren said getting out of bed. Upon getting out of bed it dawned upon Amy that she was naked. Her eyes glued to her naked body feeling a blush creep onto her face she contemplated looking away, but she didn't feeling a warm, churning feeling in her stomach. Her eyes glued onto Lauren until she left the room. A few minutes later she returned with two aspirin in her hand and a glass of water in the other. Amy's eyes made direct contact with Lauren's bare front, her eyes widening she took the pills to resist looking.

" What am I doing? Why do I feel obliged to look at her? Does she know I'm looking? Look away Amy-

"Amy" Lauren tried averting Amy's gaze to her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Naked" Amy replied in a breathy tone

"Naked? Oh… Oh my god, I'm so sorry Amy" Lauren apologized while wandering about the room trying to find her clothes. Finding them she put her clothes on. " I'm so sorry Am-

" It's okay" Amy cut her off. Silence fell between them once again.

" We don't have to be this way. We were getting along perfectly at the wedding." Lauren tried

" We were?" Amy asked curiously

" Yeah, we were learning about each other, and I liked it. We were both facing reject, and we found we had more in common other than that." Lauren said

" Now I wish I remembered….." She sighed

Grabbing a hold of Amy's hand, Lauren looked her in the eyes " I'm sorry for everything I've done, I was acting childish, and stupid."

" I wasn't exactly rolling out the welcome wagon…"

" What we had last night was real, and I want that, I could count on you, I could open up to you. I've never had that before."

" You can still do that. I have ears for a reason. If you want to" Amy said with a smile playing on her lips

" Yeah, I do. I do want that. But that doesn't mean we can forget about last night, your body is etched into my brain now." Amy raised her eyebrows letting a chuckle release her mouth. This was the happiest she had been in awhile. No faking, no worrying, no drama, just her and Lauren.

" This is going to sound weird, and I may regret asking you, but was I at least good?" Amy asked with a blush, while a blush had crept it's way onto Lauren's face as well. Lauren swallow, and closed her eyes feeling her face turn a deep shade of red.

" I'm not answering that."

" Come on, say it I wont get mad if I wasn't." Amy argued. Lauren shook her head

" It's no that hard, yes or no."

"Yes" she let out quickly with closed eyes. Amy smiled

" I'll leave you to get dressed." Lauren said running from Amy. She knew she was going to go through hell with Amy knowing. Both girls had a goofy smiled plastered onto their faces. Until Amy got a text message from Karma, her headache that had subsided was now back and worse than before.

Can we talk?- K

" For what? So she can reject me again, and run off to Liam Booker? To break my heart again?" Amy thought. Not wanting anymore heartache she threw her phone to the side, got clothes, and took a quick shower, trying to forget all about Karma Ashcroft. Meanwhile, her thoughts traveled back to Lauren, making her heart skip a beat.


	3. I Was Bored?

Cake?

Chapter 3

" What the hell" Amy thought. It was just yesterday she was pouring her heart out to her best friend. It was just yesterday that Karma made her heart rate pick up, but today was different. Any thoughts about Lauren whatsoever made her heart speed up, gave her stomach butterflies, gave her a smile plastered on her face. Lauren gave her happiness. How could she feel this after just an hour of talking to her, and make amends? She couldn't be falling when she already fell flat on her face. Could she?

After finishing her shower she quickly got dressed, and laid on her bed watching Netflix when her phone rung. Looking at the Caller ID she found it was Karma disturbing her thoughts. Her heart didn't do anything, she felt hatred, and despair. This once perfect morning ruined. Her thoughts of a beautiful blonde tainted by the memories of her leaving with him. Attempting to get those thoughts out of her mind Amy made her way off her bed, and found herself in front of Lauren's room. Without thinking she knocked. Before her foot could process the thought of leaving Lauren was already at the door.

" Yes?" She said

With her lip quivering the words "I'm bored, and I need the company of a pretty girl." escaped her mouth."

"Oh really?" Lauren answered with eyebrows raised, and a smile tugging her lips.

"Y-Yeah." Amy managed to stutter out

" Well, Bruce and Farrah are going to be gone the whole week so we're alone, and I do need your help."

"Your wish is my command" Amy said as she saluted her

"You're such a weirdo. Anyways Pablo my best friend, Pablo wants to hang out with me…"

"And…?"

"And Pablo's dating Shane, and he wants come along but…."

"You don't want to be third wheel"

"Yes, I love Pablo to death, but I can't handle much of Shane Harvey."

"Why don't you just cancel?"

" We haven't spent much time together since he's been dating Shane. I don't want to let him down."

" You could never let Pablo down he loves you. I'll go." Amy answered with a smile

" Who knows maybe it'll be fun?" Lauren said hopefully

Amy placed her hand on top of Lauren's " Of course it will I'll be there" Amy said, and both girls let out a laugh.

"You keep telling yourself that" Lauren retorted

"Say whatever you want, I'm awesome." Amy said leaving both girls laughing at their playful banter. Both girls were laughing until there eyes followed their arms realizing their hands were intertwined. An invisible force seemed to be pushing both girls together until a small *_ding_*sounded making both girls jump apart.

"He wants to know If we'll be going. So it's a yes?" Lauren asked for approval

"How can I say no to a face like that?" Amy joked causing both girls to laugh

"It's a date." She said simply as she replied to Pablo's text. "It's time for me to get all pretty."

Amy pulled Lauren to a full length mirror standing behind her she put her arms around her waist and rested her head on Lauren's shoulder enjoying the view.

"That'll be impossible." She said, and Lauren sported a look of hurt on her face. " You didn't let me finish, you're already beautiful." She stated plainly as Lauren smiled widely. She gave her a kiss on the cheek, released her and proceeded to her room to get ready.

"I wasn't lying when I told her she was beautiful. I hope she knows that." Amy thought. Hopefully this "date" wouldn't change any feelings she was already having for the short blonde. However, in the back of her mind she was excited, and couldn't wait.


	4. We're Not Dating

Cake?

Chapter 4

About an hour later the doorbell rang.

"There's my partner in crime." Pablo said as Lauren opened the door

"Now I have competition." Shane protested following Pablo

"You're not much competition." She said with a scowl. "Anyways, I hope you don't mind if I bring Amy"

"The more the merrier" Pablo said with an accepting grin

"Amy, when did you become friends with the devil?" Shane asked with suspicion evident in his tone.

"That's not very nice, babe…" Pablo said treating both Lauren and Shane as if they were two rivaling siblings. "Before a fight breaks out let's go."

Both couples made their way to Pablo's car. Pablo driving with his right hand interlocked with Shane's, and both Amy and Lauren in the backseat, when Amy's phone released a small ding. Seeing Karma's smiling face appear on her screen Amy ignored the call, and turned her phone off.

"Trouble in paradise?" Shane attempted receiving a nod from Amy. "I will definitely be hearing about that later." Reassuring Amy of the annoying explanation to come. Attempting to forget her troubles she looked out her window her gaze then fell upon Lauren sitting right next to her. She had never realized how beautiful Lauren looked. She stopped herself.

"Stop, Stop, STOP doing that. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING THAT'S YOUR SISTER." Amy thought to herself, trying to find any excuse to not have any shred of feelings for Lauren. After what happened earlier that day she was second guessing anything that happened between the two. "Does she like me, we almost kissed, does she like me?" Amy thoughts always came back to that question. Soon enough they arrived at a small movie theater.

"You're going to hate me…." Pablo said with regret. " We're watching a horror movie…"

"Pablo-" Lauren started

"I know you hate them, but maybe this time will be an exception." He said hopefully

"We don't have to go-" Amy tried but was then cut off by Lauren

"No, I can suck it up for one movie" Lauren pushed

"Are you sure it's no big-"

"Amy, it's fine" Lauren reassured her placing her hand atop Amy's

"O-okay.." Amy stuttered, clearly thrown off by Lauren's intimate physical contact.

The group made their way into the theater Pablo on the end followed by Shane, Amy and then finally Lauren on the other end. The group socialized until the lights turned off, and the movie began. It was a special showing of the 2013 Texas Chainsaw Massacre remake. The fact that it was set in Texas terrified Lauren thinking this was the exact reason she didn't watch horror movies. The chainsaw roared causing Lauren to nestle into Amy's neck hiding from Leatherface, and grab a hold of her hand, as if she were to let go she would die. This didn't go unrecognized by Shane.

Nudging Amy he whispered " Are you sure there's nothing more to you and the devil?" gesturing towards Lauren.

"Shut up Sh-" Was all Amy managed until the chainsaw roared again, causing Lauren to yelp, clinging on to Amy"

"We'll talk about this later." He assured her, until it dawned upon her. They slept together. Lauren and Amy slept together. Shane is going to FREAK OUT. He helped her with the Karma situations, he could help her with whatever the hell she has for Lauren. Thoughts of both girls plagued her mind until the movie was over. She didn't know what she was feeling, but one thing was for sure; Amy Raudenfeld was stuck at two forks in the road, and didn't know which one to go down.


	5. You've Made Me Smile In The Worst Times

Cake?

Chapter 5

Upon leaving the theater Lauren noticed many eyes following the quartet, making her very anxious. Neither Lauren, nor Amy realized their intertwined hands until they reached Pablo's car. "That's what they were staring at.." Lauren concluded.

"What?" Amy asked

"N-Nothing…" Lauren said in a low whisper

"Anyways, how about some ice cream? I know a park about a quarter of mile from here that has an amazing ice cream vendor." Pablo asked for assurance

"Yeah, sure…." Lauren said trying to make the situation lighter. "Ice-cream-sounds-good.." she said in one breath. Noticing her unease Amy took a hold of Lauren's hand. "Are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said, trying to convince herself more than she said, trying to convince herself more than she said, trying to convince herself more than she said, trying to convince herself more than anyone else. "I'm fine"

"Okay, just checking." Amy said with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Lauren thought to herself. "So, what if you were holding hands with her? Stop making such a big deal out of it! If only she would stop being so damn sweet. Just don't think about it Lauren, you'll be fine, act natural!" she argued with herself until they made it to their destination.

The park was nearly empty, with the only other people there being three twelve year olds playing Pokemon. The group made their way to the ice cream vendor. He looked rather young, about 18 years old or so. Considering how young the vendor looked the foursome made idle chit chat before buying ice cream, finding out he attended Hester High as well.

"Wait, what are your names?" The vendor asked before they had a chance to leave.

"My name's Pablo, this is my boyfriend Shane, and Amy, and Lauren." Pablo said gesturing to each of them, when their name was mentioned.

"Oh, my name's Brad maybe we could hang out later?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we'll look around for you…" Shane said with a smile playing his lips

"Hey!" He called back at them. "You guys are a cute couple." He said gesturing to Pablo, and Shane. "And so are you two" He said gesturing towards Amy and Lauren.

"We're not-" Amy tried before Pablo, and Shane fell into tiny fits of giggles.

"The cutest." Shane said pinching Amy's cheeks. Before Amy got the chance to argue Shane and Pablo already walked away, taking the territory of a near bench, clearly engrossed in each other Amy turned towards Lauren.

"Do you wanna go walk around? I could get to know you a little better." She tried helplessly.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Lauren said with a dazed look on her face. "What would you like to know?" Lauren asked

"Hmm…. How about what's your favorite color?" Amy asked simply

"Wow, you're really digging deep" Lauren said plainly, until the two bust into fits of laughter.

" Do you really want to know about me?" Lauren asked doubtfully, suddenly her feet became the most interesting in world.

"Yeah, I do. I really do." Amy said with her hand under Lauren's chin, trying to avert her gaze.

"Why?" Lauren asked. The sight of her like this almost made Amy's heart shatter. "Tommy never made the effort to, so why are you?" C_rack._ There goes her heart. Amy found a nearby bench sitting on it, gesturing for Lauren to do the same. It would be easier to comfort her sitting down.

"Lauren, Tommy is an asshole. I don't understand how he could be so stupid, and let you go like that. He must have been dumb, deaf, blind, and stupid to let that happen. I know we didn't get off on the right foot, but you somehow made me smile in the worst times."

"I did?' Lauren asked

"Yeah, you just talking to me these past few days, and making me smile have made me forget all about Karma. You've made these past few days the happiest I've had in awhile. You're amazing, and an idiot like Tommy doesn't deserve someone like you." Amy finished

Lauren was engulfed in her thoughts. " Wow, she simply summed up herself in the past two days. She helped me get over Tommy. She made me smile these past few. She made me forget. She is amazing, I don't know what I was thinking. She can never be mine. Karma doesn't deserve her. Karma threw her aside like a rag doll. But I'm no better. She really needs to stop being so nice, I-I can't feel this way. I don't deserve to feel this way about her. I don't know what will happen, or what this means, but I have to keep that smile on her face. It's the least I could do" Lauren thought.

Both girls engrossed into each other, learning what makes them tick, what they love, and each girl had a smile on their face the entire time. The sun went down, and they finally realized it was getting late. Deciding it was time to go home, Shane And Pablo dropped off Lauren, and Amy at their house. Shane pulled Amy aside real quick." You're telling me every detail tomorrow." Shane whispered to Amy, only to receive an eye roll. Both girls made it upstairs, stopping at Lauren's door. "I had fun today, and maybe it was because of you.." Lauren said softly.

" I had fun today too. You make good company." Amy complimented in return." Anyway, if you have any problems, or bad dreams, I'm right next door. Literally." She said with a smile

"Goodnight, weirdo" Lauren smiled

"Goodnight."

Both girls went into their room with a smile on their face.

Amy was about to go to bed when she pulled out her phone, forgetting it was off. Once it started up the words on her screen read _12_ _unread messages, 23 missed calls._ All from Karma. Amy quickly dialed Karma's hoping she'd pick up. Each and every ring was slowly draining her hope.


	6. Night Time

Cake?

Chapter 6

Karma didn't pick up. Not the second time, the third time, or the fourth time.

"Fuck This!" She said aloud.

Lauren came running through the bathroom door.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah, you came running pretty fast…. Didn't know you cared that much." Amy said with a smile, her frustration vanishing once she saw Lauren.

"I was in the bathroom, and of course I care…." She said laying her hand on Amy's shoulder "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" Amy asked

"Well, I kind of can't sleep…." She tried

"Why no- Oh, the movie"

"Yeah. I keep thinking a chainsaw is going to rip through the bottom of my bed." Lauren said shifting around nervously, once again finding her feet to be the most interesting thing in the room.

"Hey, I'm right here." Amy said followed by a short moment of silence. "You can sleep in here, with me tonight. If you want." She continued trying her best not to seem the least bit creepy

"I'd love tha- I mean yeah." Lauren replied with a smile, clearly happy she caught her small mistake before it happened.

Both girls made their way into the bed, immediately getting under the sheets.

"Wait a minute." Lauren said turning around, so they were face to face. "I came in here to figure out what was wrong with you. Profanity is not something I allow Little Miss Potty Mouth." She ended in a stern British accent, causing both girls to laugh. "Come on, I opened up to you, and we both know that isn't the easiest thing for me to do. You gave me advice, I'll give you advice. Okay?"

"Okay" Amy responded delicately, in a child like voice, causing Lauren to smile kindly.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong I can't help you." She urged on. Amy fell silent shifting her eyes anywhere besides Lauren. "Is it Karma?" Amy's eyes shooting directly to hers reassured her. "What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

" I turned on my phone, and found out I had a ton of missed calls, and texts from her." Amy said falling silent.

"How many?" Lauren asked with an eyebrow quirked, curiosity getting the best of her.

" Twelve messages, and twenty-three missed calls to the exact."

"Wow."

"I know. Worst of all is I tried to call back, and she didn't answer. I tried four times until my profanity got the best of me, and you came to the rescue." She finished with a frown averting her gaze somewhere else.

"Hey, look at me." She tried. "Amy, look at me." She repeated, this time being successful. It grew silent. The only thing being done was blue meeting green. Neither of them spoke, or moved. Several minutes passed by when Amy simply spoke her mind. "You're the best distraction." Causing Lauren's face to get a small tint of pink. Her eyes widening when she realized she said it aloud. "I-I didn't. Um I-I. Fuck." She finished in frustration.

"You, Little Miss Potty Mouth shall not use that kind of language while I am under the same roof as you. Understood?" She said sternly in a British accent

"Yes sir." Amy said with a toothy grin

"You did not just call me Sir." Lauren started, knowing she will most definitely give Amy hell for this. " I am NOT a sir. I am a WOMAN. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am…"

"If I'm not I've been buying the wrong kind of underwear." She said with a grin

"That image. That image will be in my brain for the rest of my life!" Amy exaggerated

"I thought I was attractive!" Lauren said feigning hurt

"No, you are but that-" Amy couldn't finish do to Lauren's huge baby blue eyes, and pouting lip. "Don't do that, it's too adora-" Once again her thoughts took over her mouth. Wishing she could hide from the rest of the world she closed her eyes tightly." Why do I keep doing that?" She said angrily, until she heard small giggles coming out of the petite blonde's mouth.

"So, know I'm a good distraction, an attractive person, and now I'm adorable." She said counting off the descriptions as they were said. "Go ahead and keep speaking because so far I love what's been coming out of your mouth." She said, giggling once she saw Amy's gaping mouth, clearly at a loss for words. " Anyways, goodnight Amy." She aid with a smile turning over so her back was facing Amy.

"G-Goodnight?" Amy stuttered questioning what just happened.


	7. The Morning After

Cake?

Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Sorry for being late, I was being lazy. Anyways, please review. I love getting feedback, and thank you to those who have already reviewed. And thanks to for being awesome. Love you guys :)

* * *

Morning soon arrived. A bright cheerful ray of sunlight peeked through Amy's windows, causing her to stir. Once fully awake she stooped dead still realizing the lower half of her body was tangled with Lauren's, and her shoulder occupied by Lauren's head. Thinking it was too early to get ready, she relaxed. Her glance falling on the peacefully sleeping Lauren. "Even if she was yelling at me I'd still be amazed by her beauty." she thought, her eyes widening. "What am I thinking? Maybe a talk with Shane will help me out after all. It helped before. Why not now?" Thoughts from the night before seemed to distract her from sleep. "Why did I say all that crap last night? She probably thinks I'm a confused creepy girl, trying to get over her best friend, because she was rejected. But if she thought that, then why would she be in bed with me?" She asked herself." All I know is that I better not screw up what I have going for me, I like having this connection with her. I've never had one like this with anyone. Not Karma. Not my mom. Not even Shane. I guess I better make it last." She finished. Devoted to going back to sleep she cleared her mind of all thoughts.

* * *

Almost dozing off once more Amy felt a tiny arm drape over her stomach. Attached to the arm was a beautiful blonde smiling up at her.

"Good morning." Lauren said lazily. "Oh, sorry." She said realizing the position they were laying in.

"No, it's okay I don't find at all. In fact that was the best way I've ever woken up by far." Amy said, preparing herself for a lecture from Lauren, however she only smiled; her cheecks turning a small tint of pink.

"I don't want to get up." Lauren admitted

"Neither do I. I'm pretty comfortable right here." She said faking a yawn, draping her arm around Lauren's shoulder. "You know...We could ditch…" She finished when Lauren nestled herself into Amy's neck. Her heartbeat increased, and her breath hitched once she felt Lauren's breath on her neck.

"You're a bad influence." Lauren mumbled from her hiding spot.

"I don't hear anyone objecting." Amy said happily

"Fine, but if anyone asks I resisted, and "tried" to go." Lauren said, abandoning Amy's neck.

"Finally, I get to be the rebel." continuing her explanation after receiving a confused look from Lauren. " I've always been the "nice guy" in situations. The one nobody really takes seriously. I'm the boy with the bread, The boy who lived, The divorcer. You know, the hero who doesn't win the damsel in distress' heart….. The one that always finishes last." She finished, her voice barely above a whisper.

"For your information Harry, and Peeta are awesome." Lauren started with a gentle smile on her face "And so is Ross. They had their ups and downs but they got the girl in the end. It wasn't easy, but they did." her eyes gazing intently into Amy's. "Yes, some nice guys finish in the end, but your end hasn't come yet. Who knows? Maybe you've already captured the Damsel's heart." She finished, her hands cupping Amy's cheek. Their faces so close their noses touched. Amy looked into her eyes as if looking for approval. Not sure what else to do, Amy closed the gap between them, surprised when Lauren kissed back almost immediately.

Amy's kiss with Karma made her insides clench, but this kiss made her brain melt, her heart beat faster, and everything around them disappear; as if they were the only two people on earth. It wasn't fast, or forced it was slow, and filled with as much passion as they could put into it. Their lips danced together like a well rehearsed routine. Until they had to pull apart for breath.


	8. What's Up With Karma?

Cake?

Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Another chapter done. This might involve a touchy subject, so there's a slight trigger warning.**

"Whoa…" Amy said softly

"I know…" Lauren responded in awe

"You know what? I completely forgot I had a test today, and skipping wouldn't exactly be a good idea." Amy said while getting up from her bed, and gathering her school necessities, and walking over to her closet. After moments on debating Amy settled for a simple black shirt, ripped jeans, and her favorite combat boots, and green jacket.

"Wait." Lauren tried. " Can I at least drive you?" She asked anxiously

"I don't know I've been meeting Karma at the bus stop everyday since we were kids. I can't break tradition now." She tried to be as convincing as possible, obviously not fooling Lauren. She walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her, only to be followed by Lauren seconds later.

"Amy, stop." Lauren commanded. The taller blonde just started opening up to her, she didn't want it to end now. As much as she hated to admit it, Amy is the only person she has left in this small town, and she could already tell Amy was putting up her walls. Knowing Amy wasn't going to listen she left the bathroom, and went to her own room to get ready.

* * *

Once Amy was done, she walked to the bus stop as fast as she could, dialing Shane's number.

"How's my favorite lesbian doing?"

"Fine, is there any way we could meet before school? I really, really have to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure. What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"I'll tell you when I see you. I'll meet you in the parking lot. I gotta go, Karma's coming. Amy said in a hurry.

"Don't do anything st-." Shane tried before Amy hung up.

Amy was thrown off by Karma's appearance. She had huge bags under her eyes, her face was pale, and her hair was a disheveled mess. Karma never downgraded her appearance, except for when they had sleepovers. Something clearly wasn't right.

"Hey, are you okay?" Amy asked, truly concerned for Karma. Even if she had broke her heart, she wouldn't let this go unnoticed.

"Yeah, um why didn't you answer my calls, or my texts?" karma said trying to cover up the frown on her face. Seeing Karma like this, and knowing she was the reason for it was like a blow to the stomach.

"I… uh- I had to help my mom with her honeymoon." Amy thought up quickly, not knowing why she lied to Karma. An uncomfortable silence fell over them, until Karma decided to take action.

"You're a really bad liar. If it was someone else you could get through to them, but not me." She said with tears prickling her eyes. An enormous amount of anger erupted in Amy. Taking a few deep breaths Amy spoke.

" Like I said before, you didn't know I was lying before. So what makes you think I'm lying now?" She said calmly

"I'm sorry Amy. I'm so sorry." Karma said fighting a sob with every word. "I- I didn't know, I should've known. I didn't try. I should've tried," She cried

"No, no Karma look at me." Amy said tears prickling her own eyes. "You can't help the way you feel, just as much as I can't help the way I fee-"

"But I should've known, Amy. You've been my best friend forev-"

"I know Karma, but-"

"Let me finish." Karma commanded, trying her best to calm her sobs. "I went on, and on talking about Liam, and you were there listening, and I had NO idea how you felt. I practically made it impossible for you to say anything because I was caught up in some, some boy that I didn't even know. I'm so stupid." Karma said her face getting more, and more tense as she went on. "after I left with him, he told me Shane told him the truth about us. How we were faking it. He got so upset at me for not being a lesbian, for Shane not telling him. How his whole family was a lie. His whole life was a lie. He went on, and on. He was so tired of everything… he finally cracked. He had enough. He… He-" She choked on her sobs, falling into Amy's arms.

"Karma, what happened?" Amy asked fighting sobs. She couldn't cry. She won't. She had to be strong for her. For Karma. "Karma, please." Amy begged watching her friend break down right in her eyes.

"He- he hurt me…" She finally let out in a scream, her tears soaking Amy's shirt.

" What do you mean her hurt you?" Amy asked with anger evident in her voice.

"He was just so mad, and he just snapped." She cried, soaking Amy.

While comforting her friend as much as possible Amy stumbled upon a bruise on Karma's shoulder. Pulling her shirt, Amy found Karma's entire backside bruised, swollen, and cut.

"Karma is there- did he?" Amy tried at a loss for words. The only thing running through her mind was revenge, pure justification, and hatred for Liam Booker.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know there wasn't much Cooperfeld, but I promise this is still a Cooperfeld story. I wasn't really anticipating writing this chapter like this, but it will have an effect on future chapters. As always thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. Love ya guys :)**


	9. What Happened?

Cake?

Chapter 9

Lauren was just getting ready to leave when Amy walked into the house.

"I thought you were taking the bus." She started until she found a sleeping Karma scooped into Amy's arms. "Is everything alright?" Lauren asked concerned.

"I'll tell you after I put her in my bed." Amy said bluntly.

* * *

Amy made her way downstairs. Her face was pale, her eyes were swollen red, and puffy. Lauren knew something wasn't right.

"What happened?" Lauren asked

"I don't know the whole story, but Liam hurt Karma." Amy said as she made her way to the couch, and sat followed by Lauren.

"What do you mean he hurt her?"

"I- he…" She took a breath. " Before she broke down she told me Liam was mad about us lying. About her lying to him. He- um. He got really mad, and started ranting, and he just cracked. He took it out on her. I was comforting her, and I found bruises on her back. I'm pretty sure he did it. She told me he did. But I don't even.. I don't even want to think what else he's done.." Amy said feeling tears roll down her cheeks. "I could've stopped it. If I didn't tell her how I felt, we would've spent the entire night watching Netflix and-"

"Amy this isn't your fault. It's not even Karma's fault."

"But if I didn't tell her she wouldn't-"

"If this didn't happen now it would've happened later. He was a ticking time bomb that was just waiting to explode." Lauren explained

"But why her?" Amy asked. "My friend. My Karma. Why her? Why not me?" Amy asked putting her head in her hands. Scooting over Lauren rubbed her back trying to soothe her.

"I-I… Like I said he was a ticking time bomb, and he exploded. Karma was just there when it happened. He would've taken it out on her anyways. She would always be there, and he would take it out on her. Liam is a scumbag. When she wakes up we'll get her to tell us what happened, and then we'll go to the police station. If he did do anything further than hurting her the cops will know. We're gonna get through this. All we have to do is be there for her. I don't really like her that much, but I'll be there because she needs it, and she deserves it" Lauren finished


	10. We'll Be Fine

Cake?

Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm sorry it took me so long to upload but here's another chapter. Don't forget to review. I love hearing your feedback, and it makes my day. Anyways enjoy :) **

The two blondes waited quietly in the cold, dull Police Station. Amy's knee shaking intensely as the thought of further violation took her mind. She hoped, and wished he didn't take advantage of her best friend, he didn't change her. Amy fell hard, but she got up, fell harder, but she will put anything behind her in order to make Karma to be Karma once again. The girl that laughed whenever she made a stupid joke. The girl who scrunches up her nose whenever she concentrates on something really important. The girl she loves. She would do anything to keep her soul mate.

"Amy." Lauren said putting a cautious hand on Amy's knee. " Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I- I'm okay." She said bluntly

" I know you're worried about her, and that's okay. But I know you're being torn apart on the inside." She said quietly. " Whatever happened, happened. We can't change that, and it's not your fault. It's not Karma's fault either. But no matter what happened we can't force Karma to tell us." She sighed. " She needs help. If she's open to it we can be that help, but we can't make her talk about it. It'll hurt her more, and I know you won't want that." Lauren said comforting Amy as tears fell down her cheeks

" What if- What if she isn't the same after this?" Amy sobbed

" I'm not saying that will happen, but if it does you just have to be there for her. No matter what. Your friendship, and your trust a- and your love will help. I promise." She finished with tears prickling her eyes.

" What makes you sure?"

" I just know" She said turning her head in the opposite direction to prevent Amy from seeing the tears in her eyes. Luckily she didn't have to hide long as a uniformed officer approached them.

" Are you two the girls that came in with Karma Ashcroft?" He continued after both girls nodded in approval. " Alright, Ms. Ashcroft is doing a rape kit right now. You should have been able to go home after, but after everything she's told us, and a call we got half an hour ago all three of you will have to stay here until further notice." He turned to leave

" Wait, what happened?" Amy asked as multiple scenarios raced through her mind

" It seems Mr. Booker is nowhere to be found, and there's been an accident with a young man around your age group. We don't know who it is but we'll contact you if anything else happens. If nothing happens in the next three to four hours, and things have settled we can send you home with on duty officers to keep you safe. We'll let you know if anything happens." He finished leaving both girls in with their thoughts.

Both girls had only one thing running through their minds'. One name. Shane Harvey.

**Author's Note: I know. I hate myself too. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review. Til' next time. :)**


	11. The Aftermath

Cake?

Chapter 11

Three hours later the same uniformed officer approached them. "I need you two to give us as much information as possible in order to help your friend." He stated professionally

"Where's Karma?" Amy asked as she was separated from Lauren being put into a small interrogation room with a one way mirror.

"She's in a separate room giving another officer information." He stated taking a sear "You can sit down if you'd like. There's no need to be nervous you're just here to give us information." He said noticing the nervous look on Amy's face. Amy sat, waiting for further information.

"What can you say about Liam Booker? Was he a friend? An enemy?" He said through a file on the table

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because it's important to the case, and we have reason to believe he might harm you."

"What reason?"

"In the statement Ms. Ashcroft gave us she said Liam saw you as a threat. Based on what he's done so far we shouldn't take that lightly." He continued after he received a nod. " We have word that the young man Liam Booker seemed to have correlation with was-"

"Shane Harvey" Amy finished for him

"Yes. What was Mr. Harvey, and Mr. Booker's relationship like?"

"They were friends." She said simply

"And how do you know Mr. Harvey? What was your relationship like?" He asked wanting further information

"We met about five months ago at one of his famous parties. He accidentally outed me, and Karma-"

"But Karma said She and Liam were in a relationshi-"

"They were. It's a long story.."

"Wow." He said after Amy told him everything since being Karma's pretend girlfriend. "I can see why he would want to take you, and Shane down."

"I can see why he'd want to take me down, but why Shane?"

"You, and Shane had a pretty strong relationship that was bound by secrets, by trust, and by experience. He went through the same confusion as you, and that made your relationship stronger. After finding out he was betrayed by his best friend, and his girlfriend he gave up, and wanted something he couldn't have."

"What was that? What was so valuable he raped my best friend?" Amy said with anger erupting

"He thought he had trust, and never had love. He saw how much love you had for both Shane, and Karma he snapped. It was for an idiotic, unreasonable, and narcissistic reason but he did."

"Now that I've told you all I could, can you tell me what happened to Shane?" She asked with a pale face

"He was run down by a car driven by Liam Booker. Booker tailed him for about two miles until Mr. Harvey collided with traffic light pole. Witnesses said Liam drove away quickly, and caused several other collisions, with many injured and three dead."

"Is Shane..?" Amy tried but the words couldn't come out of her mouth

"Shane is alright he's at Texas Health Presbyterian getting out of ICU, and into a room."

"Did the accident-"

"He got away with a minor concussion, and a few broken ribs. Luckily there wasn't any brain damage." He said trying to comfort the uneasiness settling in Amy's stomach "He'll be fine." He said standing up and leaving the room followed by Amy. "Thank you for the information. We'll do all we can to stop him from hurting anyone else." He finished leaving Amy to her thoughts in the waiting room.


	12. Where Everything Has Got Me So Far

Cake?

Chapter 12

Lauren tore Amy from her thoughts as she sat down.

"How are you holding up?" Lauren asked

"I've been better…" She said quietly as silence washed over the two

"So, what about Shane? Lauren asked uncertainly

"They didn't tell you?"

"No." She shook her head

"He got run off the road by Liam. He's in the hospital, and I want to go see him after we get all this Karma stuff figured out."

"Well, we're probably gonna be here for a couple more hours." Lauren said her head drooping a little

"Why do you say that?" Amy asked curiously

"She knew his motive, and she has the most information on him. Who he trusted, why he trusted him. Where his favorite hiding places are." Lauren continued after receiving a confused look from Amy

"Ohhh…. That's stupid, I don't have one of those." Amy said

"Really? You don't?" Lauren asked completely dumbfounded

"Why are you so shocked?" Amy asked questioning the look on Lauren's face

"You've lived here you're whole life, and you've been through a lot. I thought you would've had a place to calm down, or relax, and get away from everything."

"Nope. Knowing me, you should know I just bottle everything up. I've really got to stop doing that. Look where it's got me so far…" Amy said with a doleful tone, staring off

"Hey." Lauren said grabbing Amy's hand, staring softly into her eyes "You're already on the right track. The first step is admitting you have problem."

"You make me sound like an alcoholic" Amy said with a smile

"I am not." Lauren said with a smile playing her lips "But, Amy no matter what, I know you won't let your alcoholism get in the way of your happiness." She ended with a smile

"You don't own me. I can quit when I want." Amy said, trying her best to imitate a drunk, slurring her words. Both girls kept serious faces, staring intently into each others eyes when they felt their faces slowly gravitate towards the other

* * *

**Author's Note: Reviews are ALWAYS welcome. Thanks for reading. Chapter 13 will be up soon**


	13. Waiting at the Station

Cake?

Chapter 13

There's an alarm going off in Amy's head.

"You can't do this! That's your sister," A voice in Amy's head tells her.

"Step-sister!" She corrects herself. "That doesn't make it anymore better." She tells herself "You need to stop this, It's not right!"

"This is so wrong" Amy manages to whisper. Her lips inches away from Lauren's.

"Then why does it feel so right?" Lauren whispers before their lips connect

* * *

An explosion erupts. It feels that way every time their lips collide. It's a force neither of them can deny. Neither of them want to feel any sort of emotion, but as soon as their lips collide all hell breaks loose. Both loose every worry, every thought.

"Wow" Lauren murmurs as they pull apart

"I know" Amy says

"We should go." Lauren says, remembering they are in public

"Huh?" Amy asks clearly confused

"Shane, Amy. We should go visit him."

"Oh. I thought you didn't like him" Amy said as they were leaving the station

"He was run off the road. We should support him during his recovery." Lauren said

"Oh. I thought you were beginning to like him." Amy accused with furrowed brows

"Me like him? What? No." Lauren stammered

"Sure you don't." Amy smiled

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long. Hope you liked it. Remember to review, follow, favorite, whatever. Thanks for reading**


	14. How's Shane?

Cake?

Chapter 14

Laughter filled the car as the two girls drove merrily to the hospital.

"Hey guys." Shane said happy the two cheery girls walked into his gloomy hospital room. "What's got you two so happy? It's weird seeing the egotistical drama queen happy." Shane gestured towards Lauren

" Nice to see you too, Shane." Lauren tried, biting back her insult

"Wow. Someone's getting good at pretending" Shane sneered

"Listen asshole, I'm trying to be-"

"Lauren." Amy interrupted, taking a hold of Lauren's hand " Calm down. Please. For me." Amy pleaded as childlike features played her face

"Fine" Lauren sighed giving into the adorable green eyes staring into hers

"Okay. Are you guys okay? Cause it doesn't look like you're okay." Shane said clearly dumbfounded by the interaction between the two girls

"Us? Yeah. Why do you ask?" Lauren asked thrown off

"Cause you're still holding hands.." He hinted the two intertwined hands

"Oh." Amy said slowly as she slowly pulled her hand away from Lauren's, immediately missing the warmth of her small hand. "So, how have you been?" Amy asked concerned after taking in her friend's condition. Shane had white bandages wrapped around his head, and was connected to an IV, and heart machine.

"These? No I'm fine. I've been better, but I'm fine." Shane finished sadly, remembering why he was in the hospital

"Shane I know-"

"You know I never really thought of him as a friend. He was more along the lines of someone I could go to clubs or bars, and pick up guys with. It's no big deal. I never really meant anything to him-"

"Now that's not true" Lauren interrupted "Your accident wouldn't have happened if you were nothing to him"

"What do you mean? That doesn't even make any sense." Shane complained "Why would he run me off the fuckin' road if I meant something to him?" Reaching behind his back, pulling out his pillow and screaming into it

"Shane, stop. You're blood pressure, and heartbeat are getting pretty high. You need to calm down." Amy demanded

"Alright" he said out of breath "But why? Why would he do that?" he gulped

"Because you were so focused on Amy. You gave her attention. He wanted tha-" Lauren tried but was interrupted by a phone ringing.

"Oh, that's mine" Amy realized, reaching into her pocket to see who it is.

"Who is it?" Lauren asked, looking over Amy's shoulder to see who interrupted their conversation

"It- it's my mom" Amy managed to get out

"She's probably just checking in on us" Lauren assured her

"Yeah. Yeah. That's probably it. You two keep going, I'll take this in the hallway" Amy said excusing herself from the room

* * *

"Hello? Hello?" Amy tried hearing her mom arguing with someone on the other line

"Will you stop. They're probably fine. I don't even know why I married you. No fuck you." There was a large slam

"Mom. Mom are you alright?" She practically yelled into the phone

"Oh. Yes honey I'm here."

"Are you alright?" Amy asked concerned about her mom

"Yes, darling. Now I got a call from your school saying you didn't show up today. Is that true?"

"Yeah but-"

"And then I hear about some accident that boy Shane got into. Now they're looking for a boy that goes to your school."

"Yeah. Shane's alright he's in the hospital. Lauren and I are here with him"

"Well, why did that involve you ditching school? I know you care about your friends, but you shouldn't be missing out on school because of-"

"Mom, listen to me. Shane was run off the road by a guy named Liam Booker. That same guy hurt Karma." Amy said, her body filling with hatred

"What do you mean he hurt Karma?"

"He- He…" Amy sighed, holding back tears. No. She can't cry. Not now. He doesn't deserve that pleasure of making her cry

"He raped her" Amy's words were small but filled with hatred. She did everything she could to not throw her phone to the other side of the hallway

"Are you serious? You're not lying to me?" Farrah gasped

"Why would I lie about this?"

"I-uh you can't. You wouldn't." Farrah assured herself "Is- is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's at the police station getting a rape kit done."

"I don't think you should talk about this over phone, we can do this face to face. When karma is there, alright?"

"Okay, mom." Amy composed herself

"Do me a favor, and call Karma's parents, and let them know what's going on. I'm pretty sure they're worried about her just as much as I am." Farrah said, her maternal instincts kicking in

"Okay, I love you mom."

"I love you too, sweetie. I'm just happy you're okay. I'll see you when we get home. Bye"

Before leaving the hallway, Amy made one more phone call to her other parents. After explaining everything to a hysterical Molly, and Lucas, Amy wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes during the conversation, and made her way into Shane's room


	15. Fun With Shane

Cake?

Chapter 15

"Hey guys." Amy greeted as she walked into Shane's room, and sat on his bed, receiving an awkward glance from him.

"What?" Amy asked confused

"Nothing." He responded in a curious tone "What did your mom want?" He thanked himself for quickly changing the subject

"She wanted to know why Lauren, and I didn't go to school, and then she asked about Liam, and I told her about everything that happened to Karma."

"What happened to Karma?" Shane asked clearly confused

"You don't know?" Lauren asked

"I've been in this hospital the whole day. It's like living under a rock"

"It can't be that bad.." Lauren said trying to change the subject

"What happened?" Shane urged "Tell me." He pressed when he received a guilty look from both girls "Amy?"

"I-I didn't want to tell you." Amy stuttered

"You don't have to tell him, Amy" Lauren said, trying to spear the girl the heartache

"Really, Lauren? What happened to trying to be nice?" Shane said angrily

"She doesn't need to-"

"I can tell him. I'm okay. It's Karma that's not" Amy said, regaining control of her emotions

"What's wrong with Karma?" Shane urged trying to understand what the big deal was

"Liam. He- he hurt Karma" Amy finally let out.

"What do you mean? How did he hurt her?" Shane asked wanting the answers he deserved

"After you told him about us faking whatever we had going on, he hurt her. She had bruises all along her back, her legs, even her face. Now she's at the police station giving a rape kit." She wiped away a tear that managed to escape her eyes

"No. He-Liam couldn't. He wouldn't" Shane uttered

"He did. When they find him, he'll pay. He'll pay for what he did. To her. To you. To all of us." Lauren scolded

"But why?" Shane asked

"Everything I just explained to you. That's why" Lauren sighed "This is going to make us stronger. All of us. We have each something to take away from this. We'll survive this"

"What makes you so sure?" Shane asked "A couple of days ago you hated my guts. What made you change your mind?"

"That's just something I took away from this. You're not as bad as I thought. You played a part, but so did everyone else." Lauren admitted

"Can we talk about something else right now. I kind of just want to spend time with you guys. I don't want to deal with what Liam did until I absolutely have to. It hurts too much." Shane said as he turned the T.V. on to Friends.

"I love this show" Lauren said happily

* * *

"You do? Really?" Amy asked with a surprised look on her face

"I like humor. It's not my fault" Lauren said as Amy giggled

" I learn something new about you with the more, and more time I spend with you." Amy said looking deeply into the beautiful eyes that were Lauren's

"Same to you" Lauren said as she inched closer to Amy on Shane's hospital bed

"That reminds. What's your favorite color?" Lauren added

"Why do you want to know?" Amy asked

"Cause I want to know more about you"

"The same color as your eyes. Blue has been very appealing for me lately, I don't know why. But it is" Both girls enchanted by the other. Their stomachs had butterflies, their faces two shades pinker than before, as they looked deeply into each others' eyes in silence. The moment was one to remember, until a very uncomfortable Shane decided to take action

"Um. That was weird" Shane said with a suspicious tone

"Yes it was" Amy said as both girls quickly jumped away from the other

"What's going on with you two? You've been acting a little….different" Shane speculated

"What do you mean? Nothing is going on. We're just getting a little more comfortable with each other" Amy tried

"Yeah, very comfortable. For a second I thought you guys were going to fuck each other right there" Shane said sarcastically

'What? No" Amy lied as both girls looked at each other with pink faces, and thoughts of that night in their minds

**Author's**** Note: Another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up very soon. Don't forget to review. **


	16. Alone Time

Cake?

Chapter 16

The small group watched Friends for an hour more until they were interrupted by Shane's parents. Both girls stuck around for small stories about Shane's childhood. The small group shared laughs as Shane sat pouting in his hospital bed, disapproving his parents recreation of his childhood. An hour of laughs passed when visiting hours were over, and both groups had to bid their goodbyes, promising they would be back the next day.

* * *

"That was fun" Amy said happily in the car ride home

"Eh. It was okay" Lauren lied unsuccessfully as Amy shot her a look" What happened to Karma?"

"Don't try to change the subject. But her parents picked her up at the police station. They need some time together. Anyways, why did you change the subject? Are you too scared to admit you like the Great Shane Harvey?"

"It was hard enough to admit I liked you. I just said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yup" Amy said with a smile, quite surprised by Lauren's remark

"I.. Um.. We're home" Lauren said merrily as she got out of the car and entered the house, Amy following right behind her. "Would you look at that, it's late. I'm pretty tired" Lauren lied as she faked a yawn

"It's only nine-thirty" Amy stated "We could stay up a little later" Amy said as she grabbed the shorter blonde's hands, intertwining them with her own. "Look at how far we've come, Lauren. You don't have to be afraid of me. You don't have to be afraid of the way you feel."

"I just.. How about we get into our pajamas, and spend the night in your bed. Just the two of us. Talking"

"I wouldn't want to spend it any other way" Amy said with a goofy grin. The girls made their way upstairs. Stopping in front of their rooms.

"Oh, Amy" Lauren said

"Yeah" Amy said as she stopped right in front of her own door

"Don't be surprised at my choice of clothing" Lauren said as she bit her lip, looking Amy up and down before disappearing into her room

The thoughts of Lauren's body pressed up against her skin like the night of the wedding invaded Amy's mind. Amy was screwed, and she knew it. It was going to be a long night


	17. Sleepover

Cake?

Chapter 17

**Author's Note: You wanted it, so here you go. Enjoy!**

Amy couldn't lie to herself anymore. She remembered each and every detail from that drunken night. She was definitely attracted to the small blonde, and was quickly developing feelings for her.

"She's just joking, right?" Amy thought to herself as she laid on her bed "What am I thinking? She's my sister. Well step-sister. I can't have feelings for her." Amy thought of the situation. "What if she wasn't my step sister? Would I still feel the same way? Holy shit I have to get ready." Amy remembered, jumping out of her bed, and finding pajamas to wear. After what felt like hours Amy settled on a simple white T-shirt, and her favorite doughnut pajamas pant. Quickly cleaning her room Amy stumbled upon the picture of her, and Karma she kept on her nightstand. Karma's parents almost begged Amy for them to pick her up from the police station. Karma needed her parents more than anyone else. Even if it hurt, Amy was willing to be cast aside due to the circumstances. Laying on her bed again Amy relaxed, letting the soft bed consume her. Almost drifting off to sleep Lauren knocked and then walked into Amy's room.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you" Lauren apologized

"No, I was awake you're o-okay" Amy stuttered upon seeing Lauren's clothing choices. Lauren was wearing Amy's blue flannel unbuttoned, without any pants on except for her undergarments.

"I-um- I.." Amy managed to stutter out, as she felt her cheeks getting hotter by the second

"What? Are you okay?" Lauren asked with a smirk

"You.. Why would you? How? Why is this?" Amt stammered over her words as she laid back down, putting her face in her hands

"Me? What did I do?" Lauren lied

"That." Amy said gesturing towards Lauren's outfit

"What? What's so wrong with this?" Lauren asked as she straddled Amy

"W-What are you doing?" Amy asked

"Just getting us both a little more comfortable" Lauren said as she captured Amy's lips with her own

Amy's mind went into overdrive. Her body did without thinking. Her hands roamed Lauren's body, getting underneath for the feeling of skin she desperately craved. After a few minutes things heated up, and both girls needed oxygen.

"I think we should stop" Amy said

"Yeah. For now at least." Lauren said as Amy's eyes widened

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it. I know it's a little short. The next chapter will be up soon. Don't forget to review :)**


	18. Stay With Me

Cake?

Chapter 18

Both girls lay awake in each other's embrace, neither of them saying a word.

"What are we?" Both girls asked themselves

"I think I like this girl. Why do I like this girl? Why her? Why Lauren?" Amy asked herself

"Amy" Lauren said softly

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Um. Nothing." Amy lied

"Liar." Lauren called out

"What? I'm not lying" Amy defended

"I can tell when you're lying"

"How?"

"I just know." Lauren stated "Are you?"

"Lying?" Amy asked and received a nod from Lauren "No." She answered quickly

"Really?" Lauren tested her. Amy was about to lie, but once she saw those huge baby blues she knew she couldn't get past her.

"Okay. Maybe I have something going on in my mind" Amy explained

"What is it?"

Amy opened her mouth to explain but was interrupted by her phone ringing seeing it was Shane calling.

"Saved by the bell." Lauren sighed

"It's Shane" Amy informed

"Saved by the gay bell" Amy chuckled putting the phone on speaker

"Yes, Shane." Amy answered

"What's going on between you and Lauren?" Looking over at Lauren, Amy could tell she felt uncomfortable as she watched her blush

"Hello to you too, Shane" Amy responded

"Well, don't just leave me hanging. Tell me." He insisted

"Tell you what?" Amy asked, wanting to avoid the situation

"Don't play dumb. There's obviously something going on between you and Little Miss Stick Up Her Ass-"

"Hey" Lauren snapped grabbing a hold of Amy's phone

"Lauren? Oh. Hi." Shane froze

"You're an asshole"

"Wait. How were you able to hear me? I was talking to Amy-"

"Amy has it on speakerphone"

"Oh…." He said like a child who finally understood a math equation. "How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it" Lauren said angrily "I don't really give two shits about what you say about me, but I'm not okay with you interrogating Amy" She said sternly

"You would have done the same" Shane spit back "What are you two doing in the same room anyways?" he asked "Oh…" he said once again as realization hit him. "So there is something going on between you two-"

"Goodbye Shane" Amy said

"Alone together at midnight. I knew it-" Was all Shane could get out as Amy hung up on him her gaze landed on Lauren's.

"Where were we?" Lauren asked. Without thinking Amy got up as fast as she could, making a beeline for the door, but Lauren was closer and blocked the exit.

"Not this time, Amy" Lauren sighed "You're not getting out of this. No more running away"

"Fine." Amy sighed sitting on her bed

"Why do you keep trying to avoid this conversation?" Lauren asked

"Cause last time I tried to tell someone I like them they didn't feel the same way" Amy said with her head low. Lauren's heart broke seeing Amy like this. "Don't get me wrong. I don't feel anything for Karma, but it hurt so much. I just don't want to feel that way again." Amy smiled "Look at me, talking about my stupid feelings-"

"No, Amy. We needed to talk about this. I will never hurt you like that because I know you wouldn't do it to me, and I care about you way too much" Lauren said grabbing Amy's hands "We've come too far for this. We can't turn back now" Lauren whispered

"It's just- I think I kind of like you. A lot" Amy smiled

"Same. You tore the walls I tried so hard to build." Lauren smiled " I worked hard on those. Why would you tear them down?"

"Cause I wanted to see the real you" Amy returned the smile "Besides, you tore mine down too"

"I just…I get scared. Our situation isn't exactly the best one." Lauren said with tears in her eyes "I get scared you'll leave because this is different. _We're_ _different_" Lauren cried

"I'm gay. I like girls. I'm physically and emotionally attracted to them. I'm different" Amy explained " My mom doesn't accept that. The sad thing is there's this short blonde that brought me a piece of cake the night of my mom's wedding. She helped me when the girl I was so sure I fell in love with rejected me. When my best friend rejected me. I slept with that blonde. I was drunk, but I remember everything from that night. Every detail." Amy smiled as she remembered that night "She is the most amazing girl I will ever meet. She was there when said best friend got raped. She was there for her, and me. She loves the color pink. I'll admit it looks so hot on her, especially her pink lipstick" Lauren blushed, smiling at Amy with admiration "Those lips. Those lips are amazing. Her smile is amazing. She is _amazing_. She is so beautiful. I get scared I won't be good enough for her, because she deserves the best. Am I the best?" Amy asked "a small obstacle is that she just so happens to be my step sister. I ask myself what's my mom going to think? But then I realize she didn't like it when I thought I was in love with Karma. What's going to make her change her view of me? That's too bad because that blonde is so _beautiful_, and _amazing_" Lauren blushed even more. "All of this is worth it. She's worth it. We're worth it. I don't care how different we are. Nothing can scare me away. We've come too far." Amy finished with Lauren's lips on her own

* * *

**Author's Note: I know I'm an asshole for not updating sooner. I'm sorry. This chapter was pretty long compared to my other ones, it's a lot more in depth character wise. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading**


	19. You and Me

Cake?

Chapter 19

Hands desperately roamed each other's bodies. Lauren's hands tangled themselves in Amy's hair, as Amy grabbed at her small waist. Lauren took Amy's bottom lip into her own, earning a moan from the taller blonde. Amy leaned her body into the tiny blonde, instantly wanting skin to skin contact.

"Do you want to?" Lauren asked

Looking at her in disbelief, Amy slowly nodded her head

"We don't have to-"

"No I want to. I really want to" Amy interrupted, grabbing her hand and interlocked their fingers

Amy desperately pinned Lauren against the hands grazing her breast over the material of the clothing. Lauren moaned and leaned into her touch, feeling the nipple harden at the contact. Amy smirked as she drew away her hands.

"Don't tease" Lauren whimpered

"Why not it? It builds anticipation" Amy defended with a husky voice. Her mouth trailed kisses over her neck. Stopping at her pulse point to suck hungrily, earning a moan from the smaller blonde. There would surely be a mark in the morning, but she didn't care. The only thing on Lauren's mind was showing Amy just how much she loves Amy. Lauren's hands trailed slowly down Amy's body unbuttoning her jeans. Amy's hands found the buttons on her shirt that Lauren was currently wearing, at the same time kicking her pants the rest of the way off. Amy's eyes roamed Lauren's small amount of exposed skin.

"God, you're so beautiful" Amy whispered "So, so beautiful"

"I haven't even taken it off yet" Lauren blushed

"I don't care." Amy whispered "You could be fully clothed, and you would still look beautiful. I- I think I might love you" Amy said slowly as she looked into Lauren's eyes

"I love you, too." Lauren smiled "And I wanna show you just how much I love you" Lauren said before she crashed her lips into Amy's. Their bodies collided with the bed, lips locked, hands roaming, taking Amy's shirt off of Lauren in the process. Lauren straddled Amy, giving her an incredible view of her upper half. Amy's breath caught in her throat, as her heart sped up, and a rush sent through her core.

"Is this better?" Lauren whispered seductively in Amy's ear

"I.. Um. W-woah" Amy stammered looking at Lauren's chest. Her perky, rounded breasts begging for attention. In an attempt to tease Lauren, Amy captured a nipple in her mouth. A gasp, and low moan escaped off Lauren's mouth, but she held her composure, and moved away. Amy began to protest when Lauren hushed her

"This is my time to show you how much I love you. Patience." Lauren said huskily, grabbing at the ends of Amy's shirt and bringing it upward. Lauren discarded the uneeded material, and beheld the body she was straddling. Heat rushed to her core, as she took in Amy's muscular body. Reaching over she unhooked Amy's bra, taking in the small, perky breasts. Not wasting a moment, she took one nipple in her mouth, and keaded the other with her hand. Amy's moans motivated Lauren as she captured her lips with Amy's. Her hands caressing the skin of Amy's inner thigh, before grazing her fingers over her damp underwear.

"Lauren, please" Amy begged as she bucked her hips. Lauren took this opportunity slip off Amy's underwear, and graze her fingers over the slit of her entrance. Amy moaned, and begged for more. Not able to tease any longer, Lauren slipped a finger in between her folds, eliciting a gasp from Amy. She rubbed her small nub, and entered one finger in her center. Amy grasped the blankets as Lauren entered another finger, pumping in and out as she felt Amy's walls clench. She was close, and begged for her release. Circling her clit, and pumping her fingers in as deep as she could she heard Amy groan as she felt Amy's walls spasm and her body shook then went limp. Lauren kept rubbing as she helped Amy come down from her climax.

"That was.. Wow." Amy said as Lauren laid on her chest"That really was worth the wait." Amy admitted

"What wait?" Lauren asked "It hasn't been all that long since we.. You know"

"Yeah, but it took a lot for me to hold back." Amy smiled mischievously at the smaller blonde on her chest. "And I have a very beautiful, almost naked blonde on me." Amy finished flipping positions so she was the one on top. "And I am not gonna miss my opportunity to make this the best night of her life."

* * *

**Authors Note: I've kept you guys waiting for the smut long enough. I'm sorry it took me so long, life has gotten in the way once again. But, I'm back on track, and the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading**


	20. Let Me Love You

Cake?

Chapter 20

**Author's Note: This story is now Rated M. If you don't like don't read.**

Amy's hands grazed Lauren's sides as moans filled the room. Her lips roamed her neck, stopping to suck on her pulse point. Lauren's nails dig into

Amy's back as she rolled her hips, moaning at the friction.

"Patience, babe." Amy firmly put her hands on Lauren's hips

"Amy please." She begged, her voice dripping with desire

"What do you want?" Amy whispered on her ear

"I want you to love me.." Lauren whined

"But I do love you." Amy teased

"Then show me." Amy attacked her neck, as her hands worked their way towards her breasts. Amy smiled as she leaned into the touch. Kissing down her neck, she made her way to her chest, and took a nipple into her mouth. Lauren gasped loudly, as Amy worked her magic with her tongue, and kneaded the other breast with her hand.

She kissed her way down Lauren's stomach, and soon found herself between her legs. She kissed her inner thighs, and looked into Lauren's eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?" Amy asked

"I've never wanted anything more in my entire life." Lauren said with pure want and desire. Amy kissed her center, and slowly licked her folds. Lauren moaned and bucked her hips wildly. Amy firmly held her hips down, as her tongue entered her wet folds.

"Amy!" Lauren moaned loudly, as Amy licked her clit. Hearing Lauren say her name with such want, made Amy pick up her pace even more, causing Lauren to tangle her hands into her hair. Feeling intensity build up Amy stopped, and made her way back up to Lauren's lips, stopping her protests once she tasted herself on Amy's tongue.

"Please, Amy." Lauren begged "I just need you to-" Amy silenced her as she stuck one finger inside Lauren's entrance. She slowly pumped her finger in, and out of Lauren. She slowly slipped in another finger, as Lauren threw her head back. Amy made her way downwards, and started licking the small nub. Lauren's nails dug into Amy's shoulders, as she repeated her name. Amy picked up her pace and took her clit into her mouth, and sucked the nub as much as she possibly could. Lauren's back arched, and Amy could feel blood dripping down her back, but she didn't care. The only thing on her mind was making Lauren feel as good, as she had felt just minutes ago. She pressed her tongue on Lauren's clit firmly, and felt her walls clench tightly around her fingers.

"Fuck. Fuck- Amy!" Lauren screamed, as her nails dug deeply into Amy's shoulders. Her body shook, and then she collapsed against the bed. Amy kept licking, until she helped Lauren come down from her high.

* * *

Amy made her way back to Lauren and laid next to the small blonde, soon feeling her head on her chest.

"It's not fair." Lauren said softly, making eye contact with Amy.

"What isn't fair?"

"You didn't make as much noise. I was the loud one."

"And that's the way I like it." Amy shrugged "I have a lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets."

"But how do I know if I'm doing good?" Lauren asked, rubbing her hands on Amy's shoulders.

"As long as you're the one doing the work. I'll be happy." Amy smiled, wrapping her hands around Lauren's waist, and pulling her close.

"I love you." Amy whispered

"I love you, too." Lauren whispered as she heard Amy's breath even. She stood up a little while longer, wondering how she got so lucky.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading**


	21. Dilemma

Cake?

Chapter 21

Amy woke early that morning. Not wanting to miss school once again she got up, and started getting ready. Once she got out of the shower, and into her closet she smiled as she remembered the small blonde wrapped up in her sheets.

"Hey, Lauren" Amy approached her "Wake up" she stirred

"What?" Lauren whined

"Don't you wanna go to school today?" Amy asked

"No, it's Friday. Can't we just stay?" Lauren whined, covering her head with the blankets

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Amy laughed "The Lauren Cooper wants to ditch school. I knew you were the bad role model."

"Shut up, Raudenfeld. I kinda just wanna spend all day with you." She whispered, turning her gaze away from Amy.

"We can spend tomorrow, and Sunday together." Amy explained "I need to catch up, and I forgot about Karma. As much as I want to spend time with you, I need to make sure she's okay."

"Do you want my help?" Lauren asked realizing the situation

"That's not for me to decide. She has to let you in. She needs your trust."

The two stood in deep thought as the minutes passed by.

"Okay. I'll give her time, and I can be there for her. Lauren assured herself. "If you like her, then she must be a good person." Amy smiled at the thought of all three of them getting along.

"Thanks for trying. It means a lot that you would." Amy smiled before leaning over and pecking Lauren's lips

"I should go, and check on her." Amy hesitated. She wanted to stay longer, but she needed to be there for her friend

"I love you." Lauren whispered

"I love you, too." Amy smiled before pecking her lips again, and then left the room and out the front door.

* * *

Amy made her way down her steps, and noticed a moving van at her neighbor's house, as a pretty brunette made her way down the steps of the house two doors down from Amy's.

"Hi." Amy greeted "You must be my new neighbor."

"Yeah. I mean Hi." The girl nervously stared, and smiled at Amy. "I'm sorry, my name's Autumn." The brunette held her hand out towards Amy for a handshake

"Oh. My name's Amy." Amy smiled as she took Autumn's hand into a handshake.

"So, someone finally bought the old Miller house?" Amy asked

"Yeah. We had to move for my Dad's job." Autumn explained

"Where are you from?" Amy asked, intrigued by the brunette

"Georgia."

"Darn." Amy laughed "I was hoping for that Southern Peach accent."

"Is my voice not good enough for you?" Autumn feigned hurt, as she smiled brightly at Amy. "I do have a slight accent. Maybe it'll slip out?"

"Is that a question?" Amy asked

"It depends on the whether or not you want the answer, or the accent." She smiled before walking back up the steps with a sway in her hips, before stopping in the doorway.

"I'll see you later, neighbor." She smiled before she disappeared behind the door.

After her slight distraction, Amy found her hand ready to knock on Karma's door when Molly quickly opened the door and wrapped the blonde in a hug.

"Hello to you too, Molly." Amy smiled, as she wrapped her arms around Molly.

"Thank you for coming over." Molly sniffed, as she let go of the teen.

"How is she?" Amy asked

"We can't get through to her." She said with a shaky voice. "I think you can help, though. You're her best friend. You haven't failed to break through just yet."

"And I don't plan on it." Amy smiled. As much as she loved talking to the woman she considered to be her second mother, she had to talk to her friend.

"She's up in her room." Molly sensed her hesitation. "You know where." She finished as she left Amy to journey up the stairs.


	22. You Can Put Your Trust In Me

Cake?

Chapter 22

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter is kind of long, and doesn't have any Cooperfeld in it. The next chapter will, I promise.**

Each and every step made Amy more, and more anxious. Her palms were sweaty, her head pounded, and her heart thundered against her chest. She was about to see Karma. Her Karma, at possibly her absolute worst. The thought of what happened made her blood boil, and made her sick to her stomach. Her thoughts immediately stopped when she found herself in front of Karma's door.

"Should I knock?" Amy asked herself. In the ten years they had been friends knocking was never used. Should she knock now?

"I'm overthinking this." Amy's hand hovered over the doorknob with her eyes closed tightly

"Here goes nothing." Amy opened the door to find Karma laying in bed with her back to the door.

"Karma." She whispered softly "Are you awake?" After not getting a response, Amy made her way over to the other side of the bed, and slipped in between the sheets.

"I might as well be here when she wakes." Amy thought before she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Amy woke when she felt auburn hair prick at the bottom of her nose, and found that the two were in an uncomfortable sleeping position. Karma wrapped her arms tighter around Amy when she felt her move.

"Don't go." Muffled Karma

"I won't. I never will." Amy promised, and then wrapped in her arms protectively over her.

"How long have you been here?" Karma asked, turning to face Amy

"About an hour." Amy declared after she checked her phone, and saw a message from Lauren.

"I can check it later." Amy thought to herself

"I was raped." Karma blurted out with a shaky voice

"I know."

"How? I didn't tell you until now."

"I figured when the cop told me you were getting a rape kit done." Amy's eyes were welling up with tears

"Don't." Karma cried as she wiped Amy's tears. "I don't want you to cry over me."

"I have to. He hurt my soulmate."

Hearing this made Karma's heart swell in her chest.

"How are you able to do that?" Karma asked in disbelief

"Do what?"

"Manage to still love me when I hurt you." Karma said with tears streaming down her cheeks

"Even if you hurt me when you didn't feel the same, I would never want you to be hurt." Amy wiped her tear away. "I would never want to see you in the pain you're in now"

"The weird thing is that I don't feel it when I'm with you." Karma smiled. "I feel safe with you. I know they haven't caught him yet, but I safe with you. Like he can't touch me."

"As long as I'm alive, he won't hurt you-"

"What makes you so sure?" Karma asked angrily. "His dad's the head of Squwirkel."

"How did you know that?" Amy asked shocked

"H-he told me he'd get away with it." She felt ashamed, betrayed, and it hurt for her to have Amy see her in such a vulnerable position. "He said his dad had connections, and..." She tried but the words wouldn't come out.

"It's okay." Amy said, taking her into her arms once again. "You don't have to explain it." She felt tears stain her dark green shirt, and felt Karma's painful cries.

After the cries subsided, and the silence fell Amy needed to focus on Karma's physical well-being.

"You need to eat." Amy pointed out

"Okay." Karma said quietly. "Why aren't you at school?"

"I needed to check on you." Amy said getting up from the bed. "What do you want to eat? Do you wanna go out, or stay in here?" Amy hesitated

"I-I need to get out." Karma was the one to sound hesitant this time. "I can't let this ruin me. I'm not that kind of person- I can't be that person. I won't be that person." She finished convincing herself more than Amy.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I need grease. "Karma smiled softly. "Let's go to Pabbie's diner."

"You know I can't say no to Pabbie's." Amy beamed, happy to go.

"We go there too much, though. How long have we been going?"

"Since we were kids." Amy answered happily as she waited for Karma to get ready

"Yes. I was seven when we started going here, and now I'm..." Karma calculated until she came to a conclusion. "Nine years. We've been going there for nine years."

"But that will never stop us from going there." Amy smiled.

"You sound so sure of yourself."

"What can I say? They have good burgers." Amy bluntly said as she held the bedroom door open for Karma, and then followed her down the steps.

"Oh, good." Molly said excited. "You're out of bed." Molly rushed over to her daughter and caught her in a tight hug, and smiled when she felt her hug back. She then caught Amy in a tight hug.

"Thank you. She really needed you. We weren't enough." She whispered in Amy's ear. After the calming reunion both Karma, and Amy made their way out the front door to their favorite destination.

* * *

**I needed to have Karma's situation included because it will affect everyone. Next chapter will be better. Thanks for reading.**


	23. Don't Let Me Down

Cake?

Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Not much Cooperfeld, but the next chapter will be swimming in it.**

Amy and Karma took their favorite booth, and was soon greeted by a middle aged woman with a dark brown hair, a stained shirt, and a tired face.

"Hey. Would you look at who it is." She smiled as she put away her pad and pen, knowing exactly what the two wanted.

"Hey, Penelope." Both girls greeted in unison

"How are you two? It's been months since you've been here."

"We're okay." Amy answered. "We've just been a little busy."

"Actually, may I talk to you Amy? Alone." Penelope asked, and Amy tuned towards Karma who nodded her head in approval.

Once the two walked far enough to be out of earshot of Karma.

"What's going on?" Amy asked. "We didn't need to-"

"What happened to Karma?" Penelope angrily interrogated

"What do you-"

"Don't play stupid." She spat. "Her name's all over the news. What's that assholes name, and what did he do to her?"

"He hurt her." Amy sighed

"I know that much. The news said something about rape." Amy flinched upon hearing the word. "Did he do that to her?" She asked her blood boiling hot. Amy nodded causing her to go into a frenzy.

"I swear to fucking god!" She yelled. "Where is he? Did they catch him? Why did he do it?" She asked furiously.

"No they didn't catch him. He's hiding out. I think he might get away with it. He has connections." Amy said hopelessly running her hands through her hair.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "You're telling me he's gonna get away with this? Get away with hurting Karma?"

"His dad's the head of some huge company." Amy explained. "Listen, she's finally starting to get out. She starting to smile again. Please don't mention it to her. It hurts her to talk about it, and I can see that this has changed her. I can see it in her eyes."

"Okay. I won't say anything. I don't expect that of her. I just don't want her to not be Karma. I want her to be that little girl I met nine years ago." Penelope said with tears in her eyes

"She will always be Karma. She told me herself, she won't let this ruin her. And I believe her." Amy said

"We should probably get back over there. We've been gone a while."

"Okay." Amy sighed.

Penelope smiled at the two girls, knowing they were strong enough to get through this.

"So I'll get a burger with a side of fries, and a Coke for Amy." She gestured towards Amy. "And some chicken tenders with a side of fires, and a lemonade for Karma." She finished quite proud of herself when both girls nodded.

"Where's Pabbie?" Karma asked eagerly

"Oh, she's in her office doing paperwork. I'll go get her. She'll be happy to see you guys." She explained leaving both the girls eagerly waiting.

"Would you look at that." An old woman with curly hair joined them. Both girls smiled as they saw Pabbie with their food. Pabbie smiled, putting their food on the table.

"Before we get settled, I need to talk to Amy. Alone."

"Go ahead." Karma smiled when Amy looked for her approval. Amy smiled back before kissing her on the forehead, and joining Pabbie. Karma blushed as she saw two of the most important people in her life walk towards the other side of the diner.

"I saw Karma on the news. Is it true?" Pabbie asked, her brown orbs pleading it wasn't so.

"Yeah." Amy sighed

"You're telling me that young man raped.." She tried but the words wouldn't come out.

"Yeah." Amy cleared her throat before continuing. "Listen, please don't mention it. Don't pry. It hurts her too much to talk about it. But don't worry, she won't let this ruin her. And I believe her." Amy finished with a small smile tugging her lips.

"Don't worry. I don't expect an explanation. I don't want to see either of you in pain. I won't pry." She agreed

"Thank you."

"Is that sick son of a bitch still out there?" Pabbie snarled

"Yes. But I know they'll catch him." Amy lied, hoping this conversation would be over so she could go back to the girl sitting at the table.

"Good. But I swear if I see that bastard I'm gonna kill him." Pabbie said before joining Karma

"You and me both." Amy mumbled before joining them at the table, and devouring her food.

Amy and Karma were making small talk between bites when Amy's phone rang. Seeing it was Lauren, she excused herself from the table out of earshot of Karma.

"Hey, babe." She greeted, throwing off Lauren

"Don't hey, babe me." Lauren yelled once regaining her composure. "I've texted you like eight times."

"You did?" Amy asked looking at her phone, and seeing the small text on her screen; indicating Lauren's text messages. "Shit, I'm so sorry babe."

"Babe? When did you start calling me babe?" Lauren asked.

"It kind of came with what happened last night. I can stop if you want. I did-"

"N-no." Lauren stammered. "It just threw me off a little. I'm not used to people giving me pet names. Don't stop, its cute." Lauren added

"So, is school out already? It's two-thirty."

"Yeah. But back to the reason why I called. Is-is she okay?" Lauren asked. "I just want to make sure she's okay. I was watching the news earlier, and apparently five other girls came forward. They had been victims of Liam Booker." Amy smiled at the news

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Karma now has five girls to testify against Liam with."

"That's awful though." Amy realized

"How is that awful?"

"Those five girls. They may have been hurt the way Karma was. He-" Amy said with anger

"It's okay, Amy. Those five girls are going to put a stop to it. He won't be able to hurt anyone else." Lauren added, calming Amy.

"You're right. That is good news."

"How is she?" Lauren asked again, this time wanting an answer.

"She's alright. She's determined to not let this hurt her anymore than it already has, and I believe her."

"That's great." Lauren smiled

"Thanks, Lauren."

"For what?"

"For trying. I'm happy you want to get along with her."

"If you like her, there must be something pleasant about her." Lauren said trying to sound unsentimental.

"I should go, Karma's calling me over."

"Okay." Lauren paused, debating whether or not she should say the next few words.

"I love you, Lauren." Amy smiled, sensing her doubt.

"I love you, too."

Amy made her way over to the table to see Karma ready to go.

"I have to go." Karma smiled. "My mom wants us to have some kind of a family meeting."

"Okay. Let's go." Amy smiled, as her hand brushed against Karma's

"You don't-" Karma started

"Come on, Ashcroft." Amy smiled bidding farewell to Penelope and Pabbie.

* * *

"You didn't have to walk me to the door." Karma smiled.

"I'm used to it. I've been doing it for ten years. Why stop now?" She explained while wrapping Karma in a tight hug. "I had a good time."

"So did I." Karma blushed as Amy kissed her cheek again

"I'll leave you to it. Have fun." Amy teased, as she made her way home to the house about a block later.

* * *

**The whole Karmy situation will be dealt with in the next chapter, but I won't deny the obstacles that will come in between Lauren and Amy. Will they survive? You'll just have to read it to find out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, but you guys will like the next chapter even more. Thanks for reading.**


	24. No Place I'd Rather Be

Cake?

Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Cooperfeld is coming your way. Special thanks to Baccan and Tata22 who manage to review almost every chapter, and have stuck with this story. You guys make my day.**

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Amy yelled once she got inside her house.

"I'm upstairs." Lauren yelled from her bedroom.

Amy made her way upstairs and into Lauren's room, finding the blonde laying on her bed with papers sprawled about.

"Are you doing homework?" Amy asked from the doorway

"Yeah. We missed two days of school." Lauren pointed out. "Oh, here's the work you missed those two days." She said, handing Amy a small stack of papers.

"Come on. We have all weekend to do this. Let's go out, and enjoy life." Lauren smiled

"Okay. We'll have it your way." Lauren said putting away her school materials. "But first thing's first. How was Karma?" She asked giving Amy her undivided attention.

"She can't talk about what he did." Amy said finding her hands extremely interesting all of a sudden. "But she isn't gonna give in so easily. She wants to move on from this. She doesn't want this to hurt her anymore than it already has. She won't let it get in her way, and honestly I believe her." Amy smiled

"That's great. You're an amazing friend for being there, and she is such a strong person." Lauren smiled.

"I need to call her." Amy remembered. "I need to see what her mom wanted." Amy finished dialing the number she knew by heart. At the third ring Karma picked up.

"Hey." Karma sighed. "I wanted to tell you this in person, but I'm leaving in fifteen minutes, and I still need to pack."

"Pack?" Amy asked worriedly. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just going to my aunt Ruby's house. My parents want me to have a little space from everything. I'll be gone for few weeks." She paused "I think this will help. It's just what I need." She finished

"Doesn't your aunt Ruby live in California?"

"Yeah. I-I have to go. Our flight leaves at three thirty." Karma said hurriedly

"Okay." Amy sighed. "Just be safe, and call me when you land."

"I will. I love you, Amy."

"I-I love you too, Karma." Amy hung up and looked at Lauren. "I guess it's just you and me for a couple of weeks."

"I'm sorry, Amy." Lauren sympathized

"It's okay. She's gonna get the help she needs." Amy smiled. "Now we can have as much time together as we need." Lauren smiled as she got closer to Amy.

"I know we've known each other for almost a year, but we don't _know _each other." Lauren said, making extreme eye contact with Amy."What do you want to do?"

"I want to do anything that involves being with you" Amy gazed into Lauren's eyes

"Let's go see Shane, and then we'll go to a place... very special to me." Lauren hesitated. She knew that once she showed Amy that small part of her past she could never to back.

"Okay. I think Shane's been a little grumpy without us." Amy smiled as she kissed Lauren's cheek. "And any place that is special to you will be special to me." Relief flooded through Lauren's body upon hearing those words.

"You always know how to make me feel better."

"You deserve it for doing the same for me." Amy smiled before locking eyes with Lauren. Their eyes slowly closed as their lips melted together. The feeling of their lips pressed against each other felt so familiar, but it never failed the fireworks that exploded within the two.

"I love you." Lauren smiled as she pressed their foreheads pressed together.

"I love you, too." Amy smiled as she took Lauren's hand in her own. "We should get going before I do something that'll take us all day, and maybe all night to finish."

"A little cocky, much?"

"What can I say?" Amy smirked as she got incredibly close to Lauren. Her breath grazed Lauren's ear, causing the short blonde's breath to hitch in her throat. "You have that effect on me." Amy whispered before she made her way out of the room, downstairs, and out the front door. Lauren whimpered softly to no one.

"Such a tease." She growled as she followed the same path Amy did seconds before.

"Amy Raudenfeld!" Lauren exclaimed after she locked the front door behind her. "You're a real piece of work."

"You would've done the same to me!" Amy accused

"Yeah, I would've teased." She admitted. "But I wouldn't have left you high and dry."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Amy dared

"Just wait until our next rendezvous." Lauren got as close to Amy as she could. "I'll have you begging on your knees for it." Lauren smiled before she walked away with a sway in her hips. Amy's eyes followed her until she got inside the driver's side of the car.

"She will be the death of me." Amy mumbled before she got in the car.

* * *

**Karma's situation is put off for a while. Time to focus on Lauren and Amy. Is it good so far? Yes? No? Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	25. Somebody Told Me

Cake?

Chapter 25

The couple silently listened to the radio as Lauren pulled into the parking lot of the hospital Shane was currently cooped up in.

"Well, here goes an hour in hell." Lauren mumbled

"Don't act like you don't like him." Amy smiled seeing through Lauren's façade. "I know you care about him. That's why you keep coming back."

"I keep coming back because I wanna check on him."

"Because you care." Amy sang before getting out.

* * *

"Where the fuck have you two been?" Shane asked when they walked in.

"Hello to you too, Shane." Lauren snarled

"Well if it isn't the bitchy queen of-" Shane tried.

"Shane." Amy stopped him. "Be nice." Amy warned.

"What is up with you two?" Shane asked. "And don't say nothing, because this has been going on since the last time you saw me. I want to know." Shane demanded

"The medicine must be effecting you because there's nothing going on." Amy lied

"I can tell when you lie, Amy."

"I'm not lying." She lied again. Amy looked over and saw Lauren's face drop. That heart clenching feeling came back to Amy again. She took a hold of Lauren's hand. She knew what she had to do.

"Listen Shane, I- we..." Amy struggled. "A lot has happened since the night of the wedding, some good, and some bad, and-"

"Are you gonna tell me you guys like each other or not?" Shane interrupted, taking Amy and Lauren by surprise. "Oh come on, I can tell by the way you look at each other. I'm not blind."

"I-um." Amy tried. "Yeah. We do." Amy smiled.

"See. Now was that so hard?" Shane smiled. "So, when did you guys do the deed?"

"What?" Lauren asked

"I can tell you guys had sex. It's written all over your faces." He said bluntly

"Actually..." Lauren smiled

"What?" He asked

"It happened sooner than you'd probably expect" She smiled. Both girls had deep blushes on their faces.

"When?"

"Well... It kind of happened on the night of the wedding-"

"What!" Shane screamed. "You mean to tell me this has been going on for almost a week, and you didn't tell me."

"Yeah." Lauren said as she sat on the chair near Shane's bed. "We were kind of drunk, but because of that we're together now. I wouldn't change it for anything." She admired Amy from across the room.

"Quit eye fucking each other!" Shane demanded, as Amy broke the stare and sat on the other side of the bed. "I'm hurt you didn't tell me." Shane cried

"We were kind of scared you wouldn't-" Amy started

"I wouldn't what?" Shane asked. "I wouldn't accept it?" He asked as Amy nodded. "I would never! You guys love each other, and you make each other happy. "

"I know but we're-"

"I know you're step sisters, but you're not biologically related. It just took your mom, and your dad meeting, and getting married for you two to realize it. You make each other happy and that's all that matters." Shane finished.

"Thanks Shane." Lauren beamed

"It's kind of my job to help out my favorite lesbian." He smiled quite proud of himself.

"So when do you get out of this place?" Amy asked.

"I can go today if my parents get here in time to sign the discharge papers."

"You wanna go home, don't you?" Amy asked

"Hell yeah." Shane smiled. "This place smells way too clean."

"Of course." Amy laughed. "Shane Harvey only likes the smell of guy's underwear."

"I told you that in confidence!" Shane feigned hurt.

"Things get out." Amy laughed. "My bad."

"How about I tell your little girlfriend about the incident you had with Angela?" Shane asked.

"You wouldn't." Amy said with worried eyes.

"Who's Angela?" Lauren interrupted

"Yeah, Amy." Shane's smile was similar to a Cheshire cat. "Who's Angela?"

"No one." Amy mumbled

"No she's not." Shane corrected

"Who is she, Shane?" Lauren demanded

"Oh, Angela is a friend Amy made at a gay bar we went to." Shane grinned. "Let's just say she was a little frisky."

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Amy frowned.

"Amy." Lauren said making eye contact with Amy. "Who's Angela?"

"We went to some stupid gay bar, and she was just a girl I met there." Amy explained

"Yeah." Shane started. "A girl that wanted to hook up with you-"

"She didn't want to hook up with-" Amy tried

"She gave you her number."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to hook up with her."

"And that's how I know Lauren's special." Shane smiled at the two. "A hot, sexy brunette, with big boobs didn't even make Amy bat an eyelash."

"This makes me feel great." Lauren said sarcastically.

"But you did." Shane smiled. "I see the way she looks at you. She doesn't just look like she wants to fuck you. She always has a look of love, and admiration on her face when she looks at you. That's rare, and that's how I know you're good for her."

"You have a weird way of telling people you like them." Amy laughed.

"I'm not saying I like her." Shane corrected. "I'm saying I'll try, because she loves you, and you love her."

"Thanks Shane." Lauren smiled. "It's a lot easier when everyone tries to get along."

"Now that doesn't mean I like you. It just means I'll tolerate you, for Amy's sake."

"Same goes to you." Lauren agreed.

The subject was on all their minds', but no one was willing to bring it up. Not until Shane finally had the courage.

"So how's Karma?" He asked slowly

"She's going to California for a while." Amy explained. "She left a couple of hours ago."

"I hope she'll be okay. Any word on Liam?"

"Five girls came forward. They were victims if his sick act as well." Lauren snarled, as Shane nodded that he understood. Talking about the guy Shane once called a friend, the same guy that hurt Karma. He was the reason Shane was sitting in that bed. He was the reason Karma was on a plane to California. It made all of them uncomfortable, and sick to their stomach's.

"I-I think we should go." Lauren interrupted the silence that fell over them. "The place I want to take Amy is a little far from here."

"Yeah. I think I need the rest, and some time to think." Shane explained with an apologetic look on his face.

"Okay." Amy agreed as she got up and took a hold of Lauren's hand. "We'll see you later."

"Hopefully you won't be attached to a bunch of machines then." Lauren smiled when she saw Shane's middle finger before leaving the room. She had a lot of explaining to do, and she wasn't looking forward to it. But that will wait until they got to the location she wanted to show Amy.

"You ready?" She asked Amy once she got in the driver's side.

"Always." Amy said before she leaned over and pecked Lauren's lips.

"Here we go." Lauren thought to herself.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, Kenfromnhus told me I should put my story on Tumblr, so I did. My URL is: nope with hope. tumblr .com (Without the spaces). Did you enjoy the heartfelt moment between Amy, Lauren, and Shane? A lot more moments like that are coming your way. Thanks for reading.**


	26. The Not So Highs

Cake?

Chapter 26

**Author's Note: All chapter Cooperfeld has arrived!**

Lauren's heart thundered in her chest as she drove past a sign that declared they were leaving Austin, Texas.

"Lauren." Amy broke the silence "Where are we going?" She asked slowly.

"It's a surprise, remember?"

"I just wanna now if you're gonna take me to an abandoned building, and cut out my kidneys to sell in the black market."

"Yes." Lauren smiled, happy that Amy made her smile when she felt like exploding. "Kidneys are worth a lot of money right now."

"As long as you only take one, I'll be okay." She said taking a hold of Lauren's hand. "I know you're nervous about something." Amy spoke softly. "I don't know what it is, but everything's gonna be okay."

"You don't know how much that helps." Lauren whispered before she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

* * *

They drive listening to the music playing as Lauren sang almost every song.

"You have a beautiful voice." Amy admired as she gawked at the small blonde.

"It's alright." Lauren mumbled as her cheeks grew hotter. "I still have yet to hear you sing. I don't care if it's bad. I just want to hear it."

"I love you." Amy blurted. As soon as the words left her mouth her eyes widened.

"I love you too, Amy." Lauren smiled. She took a left towards a path of trees, stopping in a clearing.

"I was wrong." Amy gasped. "You're gonna murder me, and hide my body in the woods. " Lauren laughed as both girls got out of the car.

"It's now or never." Lauren said as she grabbed Amy's hand.

* * *

Lauren guided Amy through the trees, and came to a halt in front of a tree with a treehouse on its midsection.

"Come on." Lauren said as she began climbing the wooden slabs attached to the tree. It looked old, but not run down. It was large enough to live in, but small enough to be cozy.

Amy soon followed Lauren and climbed inside.

"Sit down. I need to talk to you." Lauren demanded

"Okay." Amy said as she looked and found a couch. "Go ahead."

"I-um.." Lauren started. Amy looked around as she fought with herself to find the right words. The treehouse had enough room for a mattress, a bookshelf, a coffee table, and the couch they were both sitting on. Amy noticed the small patch of graffiti on the right upper side of the treehouse.

"I'm not the person I was two years ago." Lauren sighed grabbing Amy's attention. "Everything kind of went downhill when my mom left me, and my dad." She said as sadness consumed her. "She didn't give a reason, no explanation was given. We woke up one morning and she wasn't with us." She paused as tears rolled down her cheeks. Amy leaned towards her and wiped them away.

"Take your time." Amy purred.

"We figured she went to work early, but she didn't come home that night. It wasn't until that next morning my dad found her note. It was in her nightstand, the one she kept her ring in when she took it off. It wasn't even a real ring, just a promise ring my dad gave her. It was with the note. The note said she couldn't deal being held down anymore. She said she loved us, but she didn't want to do it anymore." Lauren cried. Amy took her in her arms, and Lauren buried her head in Amy's neck.

"We used to come to these woods when I was younger." She said gesturing towards the treehouse. "My mom knew the people who owned the land. We used to make fires, and cook s'mores, and be a family. My dad built this treehouse as a surprise for my eleventh birthday." She smiled at the memory, but then frowned "I didn't know that three years later we wouldn't be a family anymore." She sniffed. "But about four months after she left a letter appeared in our mail. It was addressed to me. I opened it, and found some paper that said my mom bought the land from her friend, and that it was mine. She bought it hoping it would make up for her leaving, but it didn't." Thwe My dad had went through a rough patch, and he began to drink a lot. I had to be strong at fourteen years old, or else my dad would drink himself to death. He would go out, and get drunk, then he'd come home, and cry himself to sleep. I'd come home, and cry til' I didn't have any tears left. Almost a year had passed when I signed him up for Christian Mingle, and he met your mom." She stopped and looked at Amy. "He was the happiest he had ever been. I have your mom to thank for that. But, at around that time I met a girl at school. She was pretty, and popular, but nothing like you. She had a boyfriend at the time, but they broke up. She wanted us to be more than friends, and I didn't oblige." She paused as her eyes clouded. "Things were going good when her boyfriend came back into the picture. We never kissed or anything, but we were emotionally connected. But when her boyfriend came in she didn't even acknowledge me like she used to. I said some things I shouldn't have, and we haven't talked since. It's been almost a year, and we haven't talked since. Last I heard she's still dating the asshole, and now's she's got a kid with him." She smiled, and made eye contact with Amy. "I've been through a lot." She paused and frowned. "I- I'm scared to love, Amy. I have huge anxiety, and that's why Tommy broke up with me. I took pills to make me feel better, and I couldn't, I wouldn't go further with him. I couldn't even kiss the guy. I wasn't easy, or perfect, and he broke up with me cause of that." Lauren stopped, and looked in her eyes. "I understand if you don't want to be with me-"

"Lauren, I would never break up with you because of that." Amy smiled and cradled the small blonde's head in her hands. "You're perfect when you yell to get through to me. You're perfect when you snore softly at night. You're perfect when you first wake up in the morning. You're perfect to me in every way, all the time. Yeah you take pills to feel okay, so what?" She said pulling her closer, their faces centimeters away "We all have a past that has affected us, but judging that past is never the right way to go." She paused. "I love you, Lauren Copper." Amy said as she pressed their foreheads together. "And your past will never change that."

"I love you, Amy." Lauren sniffed. "I couldn't have asked for anyone better." She said before crashing their lips together.

**To get this topic out of the way, Lauren isn't intersex. She has anxiety, and that's what those pills are for. However, you (and Amy) got to dig deeper, and get to know Lauren a little more. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	27. But It's Better If You Do

Cake?

Chapter 27

Amy's hands dug under Lauren's shirt. She took the time to memorize every inch of her body. When her fingertips pressed into the small dimples on her back, Lauren melted into the touch and let out an involuntary moan.

"Can we just get to know each other a little more?" Lauren pulled away quickly

"Yeah, sure." Amy panted

"Let's get more comfortable." Lauren said laying on the mattress provided.

"O-okay." Amy stuttered, and took her position on the mattress. She relaxed once she felt Lauren's head on her chest.

"Let's play a game called honest truths." Lauren declared. "I ask a question, and you answer it truthfully, no matter how bad the answer is."

"Okay." Amy smiled thinking the game was simple enough. "Ask away."

"Dogs or cats?" Lauren asked

"We're really digging deep here." Amy joked.

"That can actually say a lot about a person." Lauren defended

"Okay, fine. Dogs."

"Me too. I've always wanted a really big dog, which is funny because I'm so small."

"You're fun size. And I like fun." Amy explained.

"You're dirty." Lauren smiled, tilting her head so she could look at Amy.

"I have fun doing everything. My idea of fun is watching binge House Hunters, and scarfing down food." Amy turned so her and Lauren were face to face. "But my absolute favorite fun thing to do is spending time with my favorite blonde." Lauren blushed as Amy's hands grazed her sides.

"Is she prettier than me?" Lauren cocked a brow

"She's beautiful." Amy leaned closer. They could feel their breath on each other's lips. "But she is the most beautiful when she wakes up in the morning." Lauren gulped and closed her eyes. Amy smirked as she pulled away, and saw the look of confusion on Lauren's face when she opened her eyes.

"You- I." Lauren stammered

"Yes, dear." Amy smirked at a flustered Lauren

"Just wait until next time." Lauren warned. "Shit is gonna go down."

"I'm alright with that as long as you go down on me." Amy smiled as Lauren playfully smacked her.

"You really are a sex addict."

"Only for you." Amy responded before pecking her lips.

"I'm not obliging." Amy felt Lauren's hands loosely grip her shoulders.

"Neither am I." Amy closed in on Lauren again, but quickly backed away. "But I'd much rather cure my addictive needs in a place that's not so special to you." Amy frowned once she heard it aloud. "I do want to profess my love to you in a sexual way, oh god that sounded bad."

"I understand. What do you say we get to know each other in a fun way?" Lauren's index finger trailed Amy's chest.

"I'd be happy to."

"There's a hotel about twenty minutes from here. Due to the time, and the circumstances I can make it in about twelve." Lauren rushed.

"Deal." Amy pecked her lips before rushing to the exit.

* * *

The couple got into the car, and rushed to town as fast as the car, and speed limit had let them.

"What are we doing?" Amy asked, as they were in the parking lot of a local hotel. "A week ago we hated each other. Now we're in a hotel parking lot." Amy looked at Lauren.

"You're right. I know you, but I don't know you." Lauren agreed

"That's the whole reason we came over here. For you to show me a part of you." Amy yelled as Lauren's hands hovered over her keys on the in the ignition. "I told you I loved you. I fell in love with you so hard, so quickly." Amy chuckled. "My life has turned into a stupid romance movie. Well not stupid, cause I love you, and being with you-" Amy rambled, and ran a hand through her hair.

"I get it, Amy." Lauren stopped her. "And I am so grateful you feel that way."

"You are?"

"I let you in. You didn't judge me, instead you loved me. You want to see a part of me that isn't so easy to love, but you do. That's more than anyone's ever done for me." Lauren blinked back tears.

Amy reached over and laced their hands together. "God, you will never know how much I love you."

"I think I do, because I feel the same way." Lauren's blush crept to her neck. Neither girls mentioned it, but both girls felt a warm sensation spread throughout their entire bodies.

**Did you like Cooperfeld fluff? Do you want more? You're gonna get more, but angst is going to be at a high level in the next few chapters, so I hope you can handle it. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think is going to happen next.**


	28. Loving You No More

Cake?

Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Here you go, Ria Shadow. Hope all of you enjoy! **

The couple drove home in a comfortable silence, and made their way home in an hour and thirty five minutes later.

"Your room?" Lauren asked as they both came face to face with their bedroom doors. "Of course" Amy agreed. "I wouldn't be able to sleep if you weren't with me."

"Okay, let me get in my pajamas." Lauren yelled once she got in her room. Both girls left the connecting bathroom doors were open so both girls could interact without much effort.

"Nothing risky." Amy yelled from her room. "I couldn't help myself last time."

"What's so sexy about this shirt?" Lauren asked as she made her way through the bathroom, and into Amy's room. Amy's eyes roamed Lauren's body, noticing she was wearing her favorite shirt once again. The fabric dangled off her shoulders, and her hair hung messily on her shoulders in a sexy manner.

"I-um..." Amy tried. The throbbing between her legs doubled when Lauren walked closer. Her hips swayed, as she perfected her pageant winning walk.

"What's wrong honey?" Lauren asked as her arms hung loosely on her Amy's shoulders. She got incredibly close, and felt Amy's breath hitch on her lips. "Cat got your tongue?" She felt Amy peck her lips, but quickly pulled away. "Not so fast." She pushed Amy onto the bed, and quickly straddled her. "I'm the one in control." Lauren demanded. Her index finger once again taunted Amy's rising chest.

"God, you're so hot." Amy gasped, and gripped Lauren's hips.

"Now you're just saying what I want to hear." Lauren whispered in Amy's ear, and smiled when she let out a soft moan. Amy felt Lauren's hands slide down to her jeans. Her fingers grazed over Amy's center over her jeans, and Amy shuddered, but was confused once Lauren slid off of her, and laid next to her.

"Goodnight, Amy." Lauren pecked her lips, and laid her head on her chest, as Amy laid quite in disbelief. "She left me high and dry." Amy thought to herself. "Or more like high, and not so dry."

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the window, as Amy slowly woke up, and found the small blonde curled up in her side. Not wanting to wake up Lauren, Amy moved as quietly and carefully as possible. Having success, Amy gathered up some clothes, and quickly readied herself for the day. After showering, and doing her hair, Amy made her way downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen, Amy remembered she hadn't checked the mail in two days. She made her way outside, and found the overwhelming amount of mail.

"Hey there, neighbor." Amy jumped, dropping all the mail when she heard a familiar voice, turning around she saw a pair of dimples, and dark brown hair. "Oh, I'm sorry." Autumn apologized, and gathered the mail that scattered the sidewalk. "It's alright." Amy smiled. "If I hadn't forgot to check the mail for two days, there wouldn't be this much mail to pick up." Amy's eyes roamed her face, but dropped when she felt their hands touching. Their eyes met for several moments until Amy felt an unusual feeling, and pulled away.

"Sorry." Amy smiled

"That's alright." Autumn replied. "I was wondering since I'm new here if-"

"Finally, I found you." Lauren interrupted. "I woke up, and you weren't there. I got scared."

"I'm sorry. I kinda forgot to check the mail." Amy apologized, but froze when another brunette walked towards them, and took place next to Autumn.

"Amy, hi." The brunette greeted

"Hi, A-Angela." Amy stuttered, and felt Lauren giving her the death stare.

"It's so good to see you." Angela's arms loosely dangled from Amy's shoulders after she gave her a tight hug. "I was waiting for your call, but I guess this is a better way to meet up."

"Yeah. Not to be rude, but why are you here, and how do you know Autumn?" Amy asked

"I'm her cousin, and current guardian-"

"Oh please, we're the same age, and you're only here cause Mitch wanted to make sure I didn't burn down the house." Autumn corrected.

"Mitch is her step dad. He invited me to stay here while he, and her mom were away. They said I could stay as long as I wanted, and I think I just found my reason to stay." Angela's fingers trailed Amy's chest, and didn't notice Lauren's angry face, or Autumn's eye roll.

"Well, I think I should go put this mail in the house before I drop it again."

"Do you live near here?" Angela asked

"Yeah." Amy blushed, she wanted this conversation to be over more than anything.

"That's great. I'll text you later." Angela leaned over and lightly pecked Amy's lips, before winking and walking to the house she resides in.

"I-um.." Autumn frowned. "I'm sorry about her. She doesn't really have a filter. I-I'll see you later." She stuttered, and walked the same path Angela had seconds before.

Avoiding confrontation, Amy walked to her house as quickly as possible, and felt Lauren's eyes bore into her head every step of the way. She was screwed.

**Your angst has arrived, and this is only the beginning. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and let me know what you think will happen next. Thanks for reading!**


	29. Foolish

Cake?

Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Here we go. **

"I'm trying to talk to you." Lauren cried, while Amy almost ran up the stairs. "Will you just talk to me?" She cried as Amy took her place on her bed. "You're not running from this, Amy. I know you hate confrontation, but if we're gonna make this work you have to answer me."

"Okay." Amy said calmly. "Go ahead."

"Who's Angela?"

"I already told you. She's just a girl I met. She means absolutely nothing." Amy explained.

"Why were you so afraid to say that?"

"Because your mad." Amy replied

"Me? I'm not mad."

"Okay. So, can I have a kiss?" Amy asked, knowing it will get the truth out of Lauren.

"Why don't you go kiss Angela?" She yelled. Amy was right.

"There it is." Amy smiled.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" Lauren yelled.

"Why the hell are you mad?" Amy asked

"A girl who looks like a prostitute kissed you, and you didn't do anything about it. She was flirting with you right in front of me, and you said nothing. I have a right to be mad." Lauren was close to tears at this point, and struggled to keep them in.

"It was a small peck. It was over before it started. I know I should've said something, I don't know why I didn't, but it was small, and it meant nothing." Amy explained, she reached for Lauren's hand, and smiled when she didn't pull away. "I... I'm new to this relationship stuff, and I'm sorry I didn't stop it. But I would never in a billion years, want to hurt you. "

"I know you wouldn't. I was making a huge deal out of nothing." Lauren sniffed

"No, you weren't. I should've done something, or said something. I'll stay away from her if that's what you want."

"As good as that sounds, I need to trust you. I know you wouldn't do anything that would hurt me, and I love you so much for that."

"I love you too, babe." Amy leaned in, but Lauren pulled away.

"I'll never not smile when you call me babe." Lauren said before clashing their lips together. Before things got too heated, Amy pulled away, and laid on her side of the bed, and Lauren took her usual spot on Amy's chest.

"Oh, thanks for teaching me a lesson last night."

"That'll teach you to tease me." Lauren's smile started to hurt her cheeks.

"I will never make that mistake again." Amy chuckled. For such a small person, she had a lot of power. "By the way, I want my shirt back."

"What is it about that shirt that gets you so riled up?" Lauren asked, truly wanting the answer.

"You look really, really hot in it. But then again, you look hot all the time."

"Oh, do I?" She asked, as that bittersweet index finger trailed Amy's chest again.

"You are the sexiest person I've ever met." Amy added

"What about Jennifer Lawrence?"

"I've never met her." Amy laughed when Lauren lightly smacked her.

"You're an idiot."

"Yes, but I'm your idiot." Amy smiled, but frowned when Lauren took out her phone.

"Nope." Amy said as she took Lauren's phone. "No phones, or technology today." Amy stated, taking both her phone, and Lauren's phone, and putting them in a drawer in her nightstand.

"Why?" Lauren frowned

"Because I want to get to know you better, and how can I do that if technology's in the way?"

"You're such a sweet talker." Lauren smiled

"I try." Amy smirked. "Now how about a good game of honest truths?"

"Okay. Go ahead."

"How old were you when you stopped wetting the bed?" Amy asked

"That is classified information." Lauren blushed

"But I wanna know." Amy begged, and put on the best pout she could. "I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

"Nope. Not happening."

"Fine. You ask me a question." Amy demanded

"What do you want to do when you get older?" Lauren asked

"I don't know." Amy shrugged. "I'm only a sophomore. I don't have my life planned out yet."

"Don't you want to do something that makes you happy?" Lauren asked

"I don't know what makes me happy." Amy leaned it close, and gave Lauren Eskimo kisses. "Except you."

"Stop." Lauren demanded

"Stop what?"

"Being so cute. It's distracting." Lauren smiled. "What are we gonna do all day?" She asked

"Whatever you want to do." Amy gazed into Lauren's eyes.

"Give me my phone." She demanded. That killed the moment.

"No."

"Just give it to me." She stopped. "I want to call Shane." She whispered

"Oh." Amy grinned. "I'll give you your phone back, but only if you admit you like him."

"That is asking way too much of me." Lauren gave Amy a death stare.

"Fine." Amy sighed. "I know you like him. I know it, you know it. "

"Okay, Amy." Lauren sighed. "Just don't tell him."

"Okay. I promise." Amy said, and held out her pinky finger.

"Really, Amy?" Lauren grinned. "A pinky swear? You're such a child." She chuckled, and intertwined their pinkies.

"It might come in handy if I ever have kids." Amy shrugged

"Are you trying to tell me you want kids?" Lauren asked as she grabbed her phone from Amy, and quick dialed Shane's number.

"How did you get Shane's number?" Amy asked, trying to avert the conversation in a different direction.

"I can see through your act, Amy." Lauren caught on. "This conversation isn't over."

"Hello?" Shane asked more than greeted.

"Hey, Shane." Lauren rolled her eyes. "It's Lauren."

"How did the devil get my number?" Shane asked. "Does this mean I'm going to hell?"

"Ha ha. That's so funny." Lauren snarled. "I have my ways of getting information."

"You got it from Amy, didn't you?"

"Maybe..."

"How did you get it from me" Amy asked

"I might have broken into your phone."

"How?"

"Your password is easy to figure out." Lauren grinned.

"No it's not." Amy defended

"It's the house number."

"Maybe it's easy to figure out if you think about it.."

"I don't mean to interrupt your little argument, but I'm still here." Shane interrupted.

"Oh, I- we were wondering if you were out of the hospital yet." Lauren explained

"I got out as soon as you guys left."

"Okay. Are you feeling alright?" Amy asked

"I'm a little lonely..." Shane hinted

"We're on our way." Amy yelled, grabbing her jacket, and leaving her room, Leaving Lauren alone on the phone with Shane.

"Okay, we'll be there in a few." Lauren hung up,went downstairs, and walked out the front door.

**Tiny bit of angst in this one. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading**


	30. Say My Name

Cake?

Chapter 30

**Author's Note: I know I'm almost a week late, and I'm sorry, but here's another chapter.**

"You better keep your promise." Lauren warned Amy, as they got out of the car.

"I would never break a promise." Amy said knocking on the Harvey door.

"Okay, now if you're good..." Lauren got inches away from Amy. "I'll make sure you won't go to bed unsatisfied-"

"Hello, girls." Shane's mom interrupted, opening the door. The two girls never moved so fast before in their lives.

"Hello, Mrs. Harvey. Amy greeted her.

"Hi." Lauren's face resembled a tomato. "Is Shane awake? He said he was lonely." Lauren rambled.

"Yes." Mrs. Harvey chuckled. "He's right upstairs, last door on the left." She explained, opening the door so the two could slip in.

"It's about time." Shane whined, laying on his bed.

"Hey, Shane." Lauren greeted, and occupied the foot of Shane's bed. Amy followed, and dat beside Shane.

"You look better." Amy concluded. His bandages were off, and he started getting the color in his face back.

"I feel better. My head doesn't hurt so much, and my ribs don't hurt too bad."

"Are you good to go to school on Monday?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, but it's Saturday. I have today, and tomorrow to think about that place." Shane shrugged. "So, what's been going on at school?" He asked. "I want details."

"Everyone has been asking about you, and Karma." Lauren informed. "I told them you've been doing fine. I know the last thing you'll want is everyone pestering you for answers."

"As much as I love being the center of attention, a person has their limits." Shane agreed. "I-I don't know how to say this.. I guess-"

"Shane, it's not that hard." Amy smirked.

"I guess what I'm trying to say thank you." Shane let out.

"You're welcome, Shane." Lauren smiled proudly. "I know you'd try to do the same."

"So, how have you two been?" He asked leaning forward in anticipation.

"Oh." Amy sighed. "We have new neighbors." She admitted.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Shane asked, noticing the anger on Lauren's face.

"I'm okay with one of them..." Amy trailed. The anger Lauren felt intensified. "She's nice, and I'm sure the other one is too-"

"Yeah." Lauren interrupted. "She's _really _nice."

"What does she mean?" Shane asked. "Amy, what does she mean?"

"We have a problem with the other girl."

"What's so bad about her?"

"It's Angela." Amy let out.

"Are you serious?" His arms flailed about.

"Yeah." Amy ran a hand through her hair.

"But she-"

"Yeah."

"Last time she-"

"I know." Amy sighed. "It's not a big deal."

"She tried to fuck you!" He yelled

"Shane!" Amy yelled back. She looked back at Lauren, but she was already out of the room.

"Really, Shane?" Amy asked angrily, getting up to chase after her. "We just got past this."

"But it's true." He defended

Amy didn't hear a word he said as she raced downstairs to chase after her girl.

**Author's Note: Yes? No? Hope you enjoyed. **


	31. Climax

Cake?

Chapter 31

Amy's thoughts raced through her head as she tried to reach Lauren.

"Lauren." Amy yelled. "Wait. I can explain. Would you just wait?" She reached her arm.

"For what, Amy?" Lauren cried. "So you could lie to my face again?" Tears streamed down both her cheeks.

"I didn't lie. I just didn't say the whole truth-"

"Yeah, well that's just as good as lying" Lauren cried.

"I didn't want to tell you because nothing happened."

"Nothing happened?" Lauren asked. "Shane said that girl tried to fuck you, and based on the way she was with you, I think he's right." Lauren said getting in her car. Amy quickly ran to the passenger side, and got inside.

"Let's go home." Amy said looking forward. "I have something I have to take care of."

Although it was only a five minute drive, it felt like an eternity to both of them.

Both girls got out as soon as the car parked in their driveway. Lauren stood confused, as she saw Amy walk to the house next door.

* * *

Amy's feet felt heavy as she walked up to the house Autumn, and Angela reside in. She swallowed her fears, and brought her hand up to the door. Autumn's bright face greeted her.

"Hey, Amy." She smiled

"Hey, Autumn." Amy returned the smile. "Is Angela home?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs." She explained. "I'll go make sure she's decent."

"Okay." Amy nodded, and took the time to observe her surroundings. The house was clean and tidy, and smelled like and photography plastered the wall. Whoever made the creations clearly had skill, and Amy admired them until she heard Autumn come down the stairs.

"She's gonna take about thirty minutes to get decent." Autumn explained. "You can wait down here, and I can keep you company. If you want."

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"Uh- Make yourself comfortable." She gestured towards the couch.

"Where did you guys get all this art from?" Amy asked, taking place on the leather couch.

"I made them." Autumn shrugged, plopping down on the couch next to Amy.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"How? I mean they're great." Amy stammered

"It's alright." Autumn giggled and got closer to Amy. "I just have a knack for art. There are so many better people out there."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, these are amazing."

"Enough about me." Autumn's hand laid atop Amy's knee. "I wanna know about you. Where's that girl you were with?"

"Lauren. Oh..." Amy blushed. "That's my friend, and she's..." She paused and let out a breath.

"She's your girlfriend, isn't she?" Autumn asked, and released Amy's knee.

"It's complicated." Amy straightened her posture. "Lauren is my girlfriend, and I love her. I love her a lot."

"This makes me feel just great." Autumn smiled.

"The problem is she is my girlfriend, but she's also my stepsister." Amy heard herself for the first time. "I'm in love with my stepsister." She waited for Autumn to kick her out, or question her, and call her stupid, or even give a glance that showed disgust. It never came. Only a look of shock was on her face.

"Really?" She asked. Amy nodded. "Okay. I was gonna try to get closer to you, if you know what I mean, but I won't because she seems to make you happy."

"I didn't know you felt that way. I-I'm sorry." Amy apologized, taken back by her confession. "Is it really not weird for you that I'm dating my stepsister?"

"From what I've seen she seems to make you happy. Why should I stop that?" Amy blushed "Look at you getting all googly-eyed." Autumn chuckled "And I should be the one apologizing. For all I knew you could've been dating Angela, and I still would've tried to make a move."

"About that..." Amy hinted.

"That doesn't sound good. What is it?" Autumn asked.

"I had went to a gay bar with my friend, and I had met Angela. My friend insisted I hook up with a girl to get over my best friend, and Angela was pretty, and she was there." Amy avoided looking her in the eyes.

"Did you hook up with my-"

"I didn't hook up with Angela." Amy shuddered at the thought. "We made out a little, but that was it. I couldn't think straight. I thought I was in love with my best friend, and I knew she didn't feel the same." Amy ran a hand through her hair. "I wanted to feel something besides the pain, and Angela was there. So, I gave her mixed signals and she didn't get that I wasn't interested when I didn't call..."

"And..." Autumn gestured for Amy to continue

"And now my girlfriend slash step sister is mad cause Angela flirted with me, right in front of her, and I didn't say anything. She's also mad because I didn't tell her that if I didn't stop, I would've hooked up with her."

"You didn't tell her the whole truth?" Autumn asked

"I didn't." Amy answered, knowing she did wrong.

"You're new to all this, aren't you?"

"Yup. Now, I need to set things straight with Angela."

"And you have to tell Lauren the whole truth" Autumn added.

"Yup." Amy sighed

"I want to meet this girl." Autumn smirked. "I need to behold her greatness, and embrace her presence." Amy laughed.

"You needed to see me?" Angela asked from the top of the stairs. Although she was dressed in a short strapless red dress, Amy didn't feel any attraction towards her.

"Yeah." Amy cleared her throat. "We need to talk."


	32. Make a Scene

Cake?

Chapter 32

**Author's Note: This chapter is a little long. That's a good thing, right?**

"I'll leave you two to it." Autumn clapped her hands, and disappeared upstairs.

"You should sit down, I guess." Amy ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay..." Angela hesitated, and sat on the couch. "Why are you telling me what to do in my own house?"

"It's just really important."

"Okay."

"I know what happened at the bar was.." Amy struggled to find the right words. "Different. At least for me, but that's because I'm me." Amy signed. "And now I'm rambling, I don't know why, but I am-"

"It's alright." Angela stood, her arms dangled from Amy's shoulders, her brown eyes bored into Amy's. "It's cute, and kinda sexy-" She moved in to kiss Amy.

"No." Amy quickly pulled away. "That needs to stop."

"What needs to stop."

"That!" Amy gestured towards Angela

"I thought you wanted-"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but there's someone else." Amy rapidly let out.

"Oh." Angela sighed. "That doesn't matter, I mean she can't be any better than me." Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Angela, there is absolutely nothing you could say or do that could make you seem any better than her." Amy turned, not wanting to look her in the eyes

"What about this?" Angela asked. Amy' mouth dropped at the sight. Angela had completely taken off her top. Her lacy black bra showed off her pale skin. Amy picked her jaw off the ground, and ran out of the house.

Lauren waited patiently in the living room. Just as her thoughts began to wonder, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked, not knowing the caller's number.

"Lauren, honey it's Farrah." She heard the southern accent seep through her phone.

"Oh, hi Farrah." Lauren greeted. "I didn't know it was you, sorry. I don't have your number in my phone yet."

"That's quite alright, sweetie. I've been trying to get a hold of Amy, but she won't answer."

"I think she left her phone in my car."

"It's fine. I just needed to let you two know we're not gonna be home for about another week."

"Why? Are you guys alright?" Lauren asked.

"We're fine, but Hawaii isn't. There's been a huge storm goin' on since yesterday. They say it's gonna keep goin' on for days."

"Really?"

"Yup. I'm just happy we can both work from here, they put me on desk work, and faxed me the papers." Farrah explained

"That's great, Farrah." Lauren smiled.

"So, how have you and Amy been?" Lauren froze. "Have you two been getting along?"

"We've been getting along, alright. If that's how you want to say it." Lauren thought.

"Lauren?" Farrah asked. "Are you alright?" Lauren made her way to the window in time to see Amy leaving Angela's house with a topless Angela trailing behind her.

"I-I'm fine. I'll tell Amy you called, I have to go. Call me if something happens." Lauren hung up before she could hear Farrah say goodbye.

Amy made her way to the house, and quickly got inside before Angela could protest more.

"I-Uh.." Lauren was at a loss for words. "What was that all about?" Lauren asked, and followed Amy upstairs to her room.

"I told her there was someone else, and she got kind of mad."

"Is that why she followed you all the way over here without a shirt on?"

"She did that cause she wanted to prove that she was 'better' than the girl I was seeing." Amy smirked when she used the air quotes. "She's a lot more crazier than her cousin, at least she understands."

"What do you mean? Did you?"

"I told her about us." Amy shrugged.

"And she was alright with it?" Amy nodded, Giving Lauren hope for the future.

"She said she had some ulterior motives for me, but she won't carry out on them because she knows I'm happy with you."

"That's great." Lauren smiled.

"And she wants to meet you." Lauren froze, but regained her composure.

"Okay. I want to meet the girl who would've snatched you up, if I wasn't here." Lauren said bitterly before Amy interrupted.

"But you are here." Amy said, and grabbed both of Lauren's hands. "And that's all that matters. I told Angela I don't want anything to do with her, we're okay now."

"You two don't seem okay, and you still have some explaining to do." Lauren pulled away.

"Alright." Amy sighed. "But you have to promise to not get mad."

"I won't. Amy, the only reason I got mad was because you didn't tell me everything." Lauren explained. "To me that's just as good as lying." She crossed her arms.

"I just didn't want you to get mad." Amy defended.

"I won't get mad. Just tell me what happened, and I want the whole truth." Lauren demanded.

"Okay." Amy sighed. "When Karma, and I were faking it, I was so convinced that I was in love with her. She was the only person I trusted, the only person I thought wouldn't hurt me to the point where I'd be broken." Lauren saw the tears in Amy's eyes. "But I was already broken. She'd kiss me, and I'd feel love, and care for her." Amy's demeanor changed. "But then she'd go kiss Liam, and it hurt. It hurt knowing that I wasn't the one who could love her, and kiss her as much as I'd want. It hurt that I didn't make her happy." Amy ran a hand through her hair. "I wasn't a preppy, artsy guy. I just wasn't him. I'd see the love she wanted to have for him. It hurt. It hurt so much, and I thought Karma was someone who would never hurt me. So, I went to a gay bar with Shane." She lightly chuckled. "He wanted me to hook up with a girl, and get over Karma the Shane Harvey way. But I wanted to feel anything that wasn't pain, cause if I didn't I'd just go numb. I didn't want that, not again." Amy averted her eyes from Lauren, ashamed to see her face. "So, I met Angela. She was pretty, and nice, and she was there. She wanted to do more than we did, we were so close to doing it, but we didn't. We went from making out, to taking each other's clothes off in less than an hour, but we did not do it. I backed out of it, and she was very pissed off. She confronted me when Shane and I were leaving. She made a move on me again, but nothing happened. It was nothing, and she is nothing."

"Amy, I know you wouldn't do anything like that, I trust you." Lauren held Amy's face in her hands. "I just don't trust her."

"Neither do I." Amy admitted. "I feel like she's gonna drug me, or something like that."

"But I trust you won't do anything, but you have to tell me everything. Not telling the whole truth is the same as lying."

"You're right, and I'm so sorry. Thanks for not getting mad. You're the best." Amy rested their foreheads together.

"I know." Lauren smiled, and pulled away. "But if you do cheat on me, and that whore lays a finger on you, I'll kill you." Lauren smiled before kissing Amy's cheek, and leaving the room. Amy sat flustered, and heard Lauren's door slam shut.

"Still love her." Amy thought to herself. "That could've went worse."

**Author's Note: A lot more will happen in the next few chapters. In case you haven't noticed, almost every chapter is named after a song. This one is named after Make A Scene by Novi. It was on an episode of Faking It. I suggest you guys check it out. Thanks for reading.**


	33. Cry's of a Ghost

Cake?

Chapter 33

Amy woke up slowly, stretching her arms, but found a tiny blonde nestled into her neck.

"Good morning." Lauren nestled into her neck. "Good morning to you too, beautiful." Amy tried to kiss Lauren but she averted her lips.

"No kissing." She covered her mouth. "I have morning breath."

"I can live." Amy tried, but Lauren turned her head.

"Why does it matter?" Amy asked. "It doesn't even smell bad."

"Yes it does, and it matters to me."

"But it shouldn't." Amy cupped Lauren's cheek. "You look absolutely beautiful in the morning, and I don't care if your breath smells. Mime smells twice as bad."

"No it doesn't. For some odd reason you taste sweeter in the morning-"

"Lauren." Amy stopped her rambling. "Shut up, and let me kiss you." Amy said before crashing their lips together. Lauren would've pushed her away, but instead she melted into Amy's lips.

Amy licked her lips when they separated. "See, there isn't anything bad about your breath in the morning."

Lauren opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted by Amy's phone ringing.

"Hey, Karma." Amy answered cheerfully. "Thanks for calling."

"It's no problem, Amy." Karma sniffed, and Amy noticed.

"Are you alright, Karma?" Amy asked. "Are you crying?"

"I... I'm sorry." Karma sighed. "I just miss you."

"I miss you too, Karma. But this seems like more than that." Amy reminded her, excused herself from the room, and made herself more comfortable in the living room.

"I just..." She tried. "I can't do this. It hurts too much."

"You can't do what?" Amy asked.

"I can't go home, it's just too hard. It hurts."

"I-I..." Amy was at a loss for words.

"I love you so much, Amy." She sobbed.

"I love you too, Karma but-"

"I'm turning my phone off. Don't try to call me"

"Karma, please. Just talk to me." Amy cried.

"I hope we get to see each other again, in the future."

"Why?"

"They caught Liam, and you were there. You tried." Karma hysterically cried.

"That's a good thing, right?" Amy sniffed. "You don't have to-"

"Yes I do, Amy." She screamed. "I-I don't wanna hurt you."

"So, you're shutting me out?" She screamed back.

"It's for the best."

"How is this the best?"

"It's best for all of us. Amy, listen." Karma's sobs settled, and she tried to remain calm. "I need to do this. Just don't make this harder than it already is."

A sob was the only thing that left Amy's mouth.

"Don't call me. Don't try to find me." Karma remembered the reason for all this. "I know it hurts now, but it'll get better." Both girls grew silent.

"This is for the best, Amy." Karma sniffed, as silent tears rolled down both girl's cheeks. "I hope I see you again one day. I-I love you." Karma sighed.

"Fuck, I love you more than you will ever know, Amy. I love you so much." Tears welled in their eyes.

"I love you too, Karma. You will never understand how much I love you."

"I'll never forget everything you've done for me." Karma smiled softly. "I love you." Amy sighed, and heard her hang up. The dial tone echoed on her head, as cries overcame her body. Lauren crept over, and comforted Amy as much as they could. They sat on that couch the entire day, and didn't move until it was time for bed.

**Author's Note: Poor Amy. At least they caught Liam. **


	34. When It's Over

Cake?

Chapter 34

Lauren lost Amy the day Karma called. Although she didn't want to acknowledge it, she felt more pain losing Amy rather than losing her own mother. Amy's routine consisted of waking up early to avoid Laurens pleas, and going on a bus ride to hell. She heard whispers everywhere she walked. She was known as the girl that was best friends with the other girl that got raped by the pined after Liam Booker. The worst part was when she heard several girls cry over the terrible situation Karma faced.

"Why would he do that?" They cried. "She was such a nice girl." She was sure Karma never met any of them.

After facing hell, Amy would go home and avoid contact with Lauren. No matter how much Lauren pleaded, Amy wouldn't open the door. Autumn would come to the house every day. Amy still wouldn't open the door for the small brunette. As soon as Farrah and Bruce entered the house with Lauren sitting in front of Amy's door they knew something wasn't right. Lauren knew the day Amy started shutting her out. They questioned Amy's well being, and Lauren had to tell the truth about Karma. She held onto the last shred of hope she had, hoping Amy would open the door for her mother. She didn't.

She saw Farrah's eyes light up with anger. Farrah hated seeing her only child in pain because of one girl. She sat and kept her mouth shut for months as she saw her daughter chase after the girl she loved, and saw her crash and burn at the aftermath. Lauren felt the same.

"She's been through a lot." Bruce defended. "The poor girl got raped."

"He was caught." Farrah spat. "And what does she do? She shut out the one person that cared for her. She hurt her and then shut her out again. I know she got raped, but my daughter doesn't deserve to be shut out by someone she would've helped. She's been through ten years of pain because of that girl" Bruce stared into her eyes, and Lauren just sat silently on the couch, watching their interaction. "I just want my little girl back." She finished and left the house.

* * *

Amy's tears stopped. She felt the thing she feared the most. Nothing. She was numb. She missed her best friend, but one question was always in the back of her mind. _Why would she shut me out?_ Her aunt was a huge alcoholic. What would she do? What was so bad about Amy helping her best friend. The voice in her head broke through with the truth. Maybe she didn't want to be helped. She shut her eyes, and decided not to think about it. She heard a small tap on her door.

"Amy..." She heard Lauren's voice. "Amy please." She begged. "This isn't helping anyone. This isn't helping you."

"I wish it was." Amy sighed, and opened the door for Lauren.

"You can't just avoid your problems." Lauren lectured as Amy fell into bed again.

"Why not?" Muffled Amy. "It's been working so far."

"Amy.." Lauren reached over and rubbed her. "I know it hurts-"

"That's the thing, Lauren. It doesn't hurt." Amy watched as Lauren just stared back. "I don't feel it anymore. I don't feel anything. I don't want that. I have to go-"

"No, Amy." Lauren caught her arm. She was surprisingly strong. "You can't just run from this." Amy stared into the blue orbs she loved looking into. The eyes that told her everything would be okay. But it wouldn't. It wouldn't because Amy wouldn't let it be. Because Amy was so tired of hurting people to the point where they would leave and never look back. She didn't want that with Lauren. She didn't want to hurt Lauren to the point where those two orbs wouldn't be able to lay themselves on her. She couldn't do it. She couldn't hurt someone she loved.

"I just need some air." Amy formed a small smile. "I'll be fine. I just need to think." Lauren slowly let her arm go, but wrapped Amy in a hug.

"I just don't want to see you like that. I love you too much." Lauren admitted. Amy smiled, closed her bedroom door, and looked into those blue orbs again.

"I love you too." Amy said before she wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist and passionately kissed her.

"About that walk..." Lauren trailed towards the subject.

"You wanna go with me?" Amy rested her forehead against Lauren's.

"I wouldn't mind. I missed you. We don't have much time together since they're home."

"I missed you too. I known it's gonna be hard, but that doesn't mean I don't wanna try." Amy shrugged.

"You know I love you, right?" Lauren smiled lovingly.

"I could use some convincing." Amy grinned before Lauren's lips invaded hers. She couldn't be mad, or depressed whenever the small blonde was with her. Seeing her smile was enough to pull Amy up. Feeling her lips on hers was enough to fill her empty heart. She loved the small blonde, and she would do everything in her power to not hurt her.

"Are you convinced?" She asked when Amy's eyes fluttered open.

"Yeah." Amy smiled. "We should go get ready before they get suspicious."

"Okay. I'll meet you downstairs." Lauren winked and pecked Amy's lips before going into their connected bathroom.

Amy sat and smiled at the ground. She wondered how she deserved such a wonderful person in her life. Lauren not only made Amy want to feel better, but also made it seem so easy to feel happy. She wouldn't let something so good get away from her, not again.

* * *

**Cooperfeld is back on track. Review please, and thanks for reading.**


	35. Demons

Cake?

Chapter 33

Lauren felt relief flood her body as she debated on what to wear. She was set on making Amy feel better, she wanted her girlfriend back. Even if there was no hope of getting any ounce of intimacy, she just wanted Amy to go back to being Amy. The tall blonde did the impossible. She got her to open herself up. Her father hadn't even been able to do that, no matter how much she begged. If there was one trait she got from her mother, it was to never put your trust in anyone. Her father was aware of this, and it made him fall in love with her even more.

"I know your mother can be a little hard sometimes, but people bring out the best in each other. It's the ones they love that make them truly happy. I know someday you're gonna have that with a nice young man. I know you're gonna love him and he's gonna take you away from me. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna trust him. I won't let anybody hurt my baby girl." Bruce would always tell Lauren at a young age, whenever her mother wasn't around to hear. It's a shame she'll never meet that young man. She was sure Amy was the one to take her away. She just wasn't ready to let her father know. Neither of them were.

Lauren quickly shied away her thoughts of the future, and was set on the present. She settled on a casual, vibrant blue dress. She applied Amy's favorite pale pink lipstick, and did a quick look over in the mirror. Although Amy didn't care what she looked like, it didn't hurt to try.

Amy quickly got dressed, snuck out of her room, and tiptoed down the stairs. She quickly dialed the number of someone who would surely help her.

"Yeah. I need your help. I just want to show her. I can do it with your help." Amy whispered. "Thanks. Is tonight good? We're gonna have a lot of fun. Okay, I'll see you then" Amy quickly hung up the phone. However she didn't know Lauren was already downstairs and heard the conversation.

Lauren had suspicious, but didn't make them obvious. She reentered the living room, and grabbed Amy's hand. They made their way out the door, but Amy still had one question.

"Where's my mom?" Amy asked Lauren.

"Oh.." Lauren had to find the right words. "Her and my dad had a small argument. She left to cool down." She wasn't lying. She knew Amy would be crushed if she knew her mother's feelings of Karma. She'd tell her eventually, just not now.

"Their first fight already?" Amy chuckled. "They just got back from a romantic getaway. What were they fighting about?"

"I don't remember. It was something small. She'll be fine when she knows you're feeling better."

"I know with everything that's been going on it seems like I've been avoiding you-" Amy tried.

"No. Really?" Lauren chuckled. "It's alright, Amy. Karma was a huge part in your life, and to not have her in your life was-is a huge change." Lauren interlocked their hands once they got to the park. They spotted the same bench they occupied during their first real talk. Amy saw inside Lauren on that day. She saw a small tiny blonde that was terrified of horror movies. She saw the protective side of her when Pablo brought Shane along. The bench was different. On that bench Amy saw the small, tired human Lauren was. She didn't even think she had a heart before that moment.

"Losing Karma hurt a lot. It hurt even more not knowing why she left. Why she just shut me out, and cut all ties. It hurt going to school for two weeks without her waiting at the bus stop for me. It hurt the worst when those girls, those people acted like Liam wasn't able to hurt a fly, that she left for no reason. Or when everyone cried over her like she was dead. They didn't even know her." Amy sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Amy, I'm sorry-" Lauren comforted her.

"No I'm sorry." She sighed again, and took both of Lauren's hands in her own. "I was so settled on someone who didn't want me or need me, when I should've been paying attention to someone who was more worth my time. The time I spent wallowing could've been time I spent with you. I could've got to know you better, I could've loved you in so many ways." Their foreheads rested on each other. They could feel each other's breath on their lips. "I'm so sorry. I love you."

"I love you too." Lauren smiled before crashing their lips together. After their lip lock Amy made her way over to buy both of them ice cream. She smiled and waved as she approached Brad.

"Hey. It's Amy, right?" Brad questioned as he readied for her order.

"Yeah. You're Brad, aren't you?"

"Yup. I hate when you don't really know someone's name. It just makes it more awkward." The young dirty blonde said, and got his ice cream scooper out.

"I know, right? Meeting people is already awkward enough. Meeting them a second time is ten times more awkward." Amy shared her thoughts with him. She felt a feeling of trust, and easiness with Brad. He was so loyal, and carefree, and that's just after meeting him twice.

"Let me guess. You want strawberry, and your little girlfriend wants chocolate?" Brad asked with confidence, already scooping the ice cream into cups.

"You're good." Amy smiled and blushed. "Give me your phone, I wanna give you my number." Amy held out her hand.

"Sure thing." He smiled, and fished his phone out of his pocket. After the two exchanged numbers, Amy made her way back to Lauren and handed her the ice cream.

"How'd you know I love chocolate?" Lauren nudged Amy.

"I listen. Sometimes." Amy smiled before pecking Lauren's cheek, and returning to her ice cream. The two ate in silent, and Amy directed her thoughts back to tonight. She couldn't let Lauren know what she doing. She had no other choice but to lie. Or stretch the truth a little, as Amy would rather refer it to.


	36. Stay Ready Part 1

Cake?

Chapter 36

Lauren carefully watched Amy, and tried to make it seem like she was oblivious to her plans. Soon enough Amy was spouting bullshit about her having to go to the library to research biodegradable gasoline. Lauren knew she was lying, but she trusted Amy. She had to. Both girls had put their hearts on a platter, and were ready to get the hearts chewed, and spit up. They knew the outcome of their situation, but both girls were ready. If Amy was going to cheat on her, Lauren would be ready because she knew it would be stressful to date someone you weren't allowed to love. Lauren knew, and she would be ready for it. So, when Amy spouted her bullshit Lauren listened, and she let her go. She had to trust, and be ready.

* * *

After Amy left she knew Lauren was suspicious, but she quickly deemed it as nothing. This was far more important than freaking out over whether or not Lauren knew. Would it ruin her plans if she knew? Yes. But Amy was willing to put aside her worries and focus on what she needed and wanted to be done.

"Glad you could make it." The girl said with a happy tone.

"Glad I could be here. Thanks for all this. I really needed this. Everything's been stressful, I just wanted to get my mind off of it, and try something new." Amy smiled, and wiped off the sweat from her palms onto her jeans, and fumbled with her fingers

"It was no problem." She smiled and took Amy's hands in hers to stop the fumbling. "You don't need to be nervous."

"Sorry." Amy apologized. "I've never done anything like this before." Amy avoided eye contact with the girl.

"Hey." The girl made Amy direct her eyes towards hers. "This is nothing to be afraid or nervous about. You got me doing most of the work, you have nothing to worry about." The girl assured her.

"Okay." Amy nodded. "Let's do this."

"Okay. Take off your pants." She ordered

"I thought you'd at least take me to dinner first." Amy chuckled as she took her pants off.

"You're such a dork. Now if you want this done you need to listen and pay attention to everything I say, and do. Here put this on. You'll be more comfortable."

"Okay." Amy let out a breathy sigh. The girl approached Amy and taught her everything she knew.

After her lesson, Amy had a small layer of sweat on her body, and hugged the girl.

"I can never say thank you enough." Amy said as the girl walked her to the door.

"It was no problem." The girl waved her thank you away. "Button up your pants. We wouldn't want that girlfriend of yours to get suspicious, would we?"

"No. Thanks for everything." Amy left the house and went on her way to her own, buttoning up her pants in the process, and buckling her belt.

"I'm home." Amy yelled she got in the house.

"Hello, honey." Farrah greeted her daughter. "I came home and you were gone. Where'd you run off to?"

"I had something I had to take care of. I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was." Amy said solemnly.

"That's alright. You haven't been out of your room for weeks. I think it's good you went out for once." Farrah went to hug her daughter but quickly pulled away. "Honey, I don't mean to be rude but you smell bad."

"Yeah. I was sweating a lot. I'm gonna go up and shower real quick." Amy pecked her mom's cheek before going upstairs to her bathroom.

Amy got her shower essentials and made her way to the connecting bathroom she shared with Lauren. She quickly showered, and got dressed in her pajamas. She made her way over to her bed, and laid down, but felt lonely. She went through her connected bathroom, and tapped on Lauren's door.

"Come in." She heard Lauren call.

"Hey." Amy said quietly. "I missed you in my bed." She admitted, and made her way over to Lauren.

"I missed you too." Lauren admitted. "That's why I'm awake at eleven o'clock at night."

"Sorry I kept you waiting." Amy made herself comfortable next to Lauren. "I had some things I had to take care of."

"What kind of things?" Lauren pressed, making Amy's hands sweat.

"Good things. The research went well." Amy covered up her lies.

"That's great." Lauren decided to play along. "What were you researching again?"

"Oh.. That.. I was researching biodegradable fuel for chemistry." Amy remembered

"You don't take chemistry." Lauren interrogated.

"Yeah. I was doing it for extra credit for biology class. It'll bring me up a letter grade." Amy improvised. She internally high fived herself for the excuse.

"Well that sure is smart of you." Lauren looked at her in the eyes, and cuddled into Amy's side. She felt Amy fall asleep quickly, and stood awake staring at the ceiling. She knew Amy was lying about the biodegradable fuel, she could feel how sweaty her hands were. She couldn't intervene, and corner Amy as she usually would with other people. She had to trust Amy. Lauren's thoughts were interrupted by Amy's phone vibrating, indicating she had a text message.

**Autumn: You did great tonight. It was so easy to teach you. You're body moves well for someone who doesn't usually get physical ;)**

Lauren sat rereading the message over, and over again. When did she even get Autumn's number? What the hell were they doing? She needed help with this. She quickly texted the one person she thought would help.

**Author's Note: What's Amy up to? We now know the girl she with was Autumn, but what were they doing? Tell me what you think. I've been having a lot of difficulty trying to find a career for them for the future. Can you guys give me some ideas?**


	37. Hold You Down

Cake?

Chapter 37

Morning came early after Lauren fell asleep. Her plan to get to the bottom of things started once she got to school. Since she had to meet with her secret inquirer in fifteen minutes, She quickly got dressed, careful not to wake Amy, and made her way to school earlier than usual, in order to meet her helper.

"So, are you gonna tell me why the devil herself texted me at midnight last night?" Shane asked. Although the pair didn't get along, Lauren needed someone's help, and he's the only person that knows of Lauren and Amy.

"Shane, I've had a hard night." She sighed. "Please don't act like an asshole yet."

"This is important to you, isn't it?" Shane asked, intrigued.

"It's about Amy. Of course it's important."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Amy snuck off last night. She said she was at the library doing research for a project." Lauren explained. Shane couldn't help but feel a small bit confused.

"If she told you where she was and what she was doing, doesn't that mean she wasn't sneaking?"

"She lied about it." Lauren pointed out. "That new girl, Autumn, texted her last night, and said she did great last night. That she did well enough for someone who doesn't get physical much." Lauren sniffed, trying hard to hold back her tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Shane, she had a reputation to uphold.

"So, you think Amy's cheating on you with Autumn?" Lauren nodded. "That brunette with the pretty eyes, the one that's related to Angela?" Lauren nodded again. "Why would she do that?" Shane asked. Although all signs pointed to Amy cheating, Shane couldn't wrap his head around as to why Amy would cheat.

"Cause I'm her fucking step sister, Shane." Lauren exploded. She was tired of being so insecure. She had no choice but show that part of her to Shane. The only other person who got through was Amy. What was happening to Lauren?

"I know, but it's Amy. She wouldn't do that to you." Shane advised. He knew deep down it was true.

"Why not? We can't do anything in public, and when our parents are home we have to be really quiet." She explained. "We have to keep quiet. We have to keep everything quiet."

"What are you trying to get at?" Shane asked, starting to understand Lauren's frustration.

"She has so many more options, and so much love to give." She shook her head. "But she chose me, and I know how hard it is to love but not be able to express it."

"I get it." Shane said. "That's why I don't date closet cases." Shane weakly smiled.

"I understand the struggle now."

"I know it might be hard, and it might hurt a little, but that just proves that it's worth it." Shane rubbed Lauren's back. "Amy wouldn't cheat on you, and you wouldn't do that to Amy. That's what makes you guys such a great couple. You're loyal to each other. You love each other. Personally I don't see why Amy chose you, but she did." Shane smiled, trying to lighten the conversation.

"I don't know why she stuck with you." Lauren smiled back. She'd never admit, but she took a liking to Shane. She admired his positive attitude, his drive for success, and his kind heart. She could never thank Amy enough that she stuck the two together.

"Thanks, Shane." She wiped her eyes. "But tell anyone about this and I will kill you."

"Are you ashamed of me, Ms. Lauren?" He teased.

"Yes." She got up to get her belongings, she didn't want to be late for homeroom. "And by the way, it's Cooper. Lauren Cooper." She finished and walked off towards her class, leaving Shane to admire the blonde.

Amy felt her phone vibrate against her skin, and groaned when didn't feel the tiny blonde beside her. She looked at the time, and quickly got ready. She made her way downstairs, and realized she was home alone. Her mom had an early shift at the station, and Bruce took her to work. She wondered why Lauren left so early as she slowly walked to the bus stop. She decided to text her girlfriend to make sure she was okay. She quickly typed away, but her body collided with another.

"Why does this always happen." Amy heard the familiar voice.

"Maybe cause you're the one that always causes it." Amy teased, and helped Autumn up.

"What were you in such a hurry for?" Amy asked.

"The bus, Amy." Autumn pointed to their bus stop.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you take the bus."

"You forgot, but I didn't forget you ignoring me for the past few weeks." Autumn nudged Amy.

"I'm sorry." Amy apologized. "I wasn't really myself and-"

"It's alright, Amy. Just don't do it again." She warned. "You had me and your girlfriend worried."

"Did she talk to you?" Amy asked, taken back.

"Yeah." Autumn shrugged. "She wanted to know if I had talked to you..." Her voice trailed. "Sh-she told me, Amy."

"About Karma?" Amy put her head in her hands.

"Yeah. If she hadn't told me I would've found out at school. It's fine." She got Amy's hand and squeezed it.

A comfortable silence fell over the two until the bus pulled up, and briefly stopped in front of them.

"Promise to sit by me?" Autumn chanced. She knew everything about Amy from the faking it, to where her and Lauren stood. Lauren didn't have to go into detail about them, but Autumn knew. She could see it in her eyes. She only hoped that wouldn't change things for the two.

"Sure. As long as I get the outside seat." Amy gave her an ultimatum, but Autumn nodded her head.

"I personally like the window seat better." Amy shrugged. The pair made small conversation, and got to know each other a little better. They parted ways, and made their way to homeroom before the bell.

The first half of the day went by dreadfully slow, Amy watched the clock and waited til' lunch time.

Amy tapped her pencil on her desk, and waited for the lunch time bell to ring. Ms. Jones, her English teacher, dismissed them early to ease Amy's nerve. She was Amy's favorite teacher, and took a liking to Amy. She was happy to see Amy finally get back into the groove of things. Luckily, Autumn was in the same class as her, and she had been keeping Amy company; something Ms. Jones was ecstatic about.

The two girls got their food, and sat at the table Amy usually sat at with Shane. The boy wasn't there yet, but Amy was happy to spend time with Autumn before Shane interrupted with his sarcastic attitude Amy admired.

"Hello there." Shane sat, and was followed by Lauren. "How's my favorite lesbian?". He asked Amy. "And this must be Autumn." He held his hand out for the brunette to shake, earning an eye roll from Lauren. The two girls forgot about the other two, and got lost in each other's eyes.

"Hey." Amy whispered.

"Hey." Lauren whispered back. They wanted to quickly peck their lips, but couldn't. They were step sisters at this school, and nothing else. They had to keep making it seem that way. So, they held it down, and decided to make conversation.

"Where did you run off to this morning?" Amy asked. She had been waiting for the answer all day.

"I had some research I had to do." Lauren gave a tight lipped smile, knowing Amy would pick up on the lie.

"Okay." Amy's eyes bored into Lauren's, and searched. She knew she was lying. She directed her words somewhere else.

"So, Bruce and my mom have to work late tonight.." Amy trailed.

"And your point is..." Lauren tried to hurry the conversation, lunch was almost over. She cursed waiting for Shane, he took forever in the bathroom.

"We have the house to ourselves." Amy waited for Lauren's response. Lauren glanced at Autumn and nodded. She wanted to know what the brunette was up to, but for the sake of trusting Amy she decided to give the brunette a small chance.

"That's cool." Lauren shrugged.

"Lauren, is it?" Autumn decided to clear up the tension. "I know about you and Amy, you don't have to worry. You can freak out if you want."

She stole a glance between the other three. "Oh, thank god." She smiled. "I can't wait." She said before sipping her water.

"Neither can I. Do you have plans tomorrow? I want to do something." Amy gave Autumn a knowing smile.

"Hmm..." Lauren thought. "No, I'm all yours." She smiled.

"That's the way I like it. I can't wait." Amy rubbed Lauren's leg under the table.

"Neither can I." Lauren smiled.

**Author's Note: You can guess what's to come ;)**


	38. Earned It

Cake?

Chapter 38

**Author's Note: I know it's been a while, but here's some smutty fluff.**

Both girls waited anxiously for the day to end. Amy glanced at the clock in hope that time would magically go by faster. After getting lost in thoughts of Lauren the bell finally rang. Amy walked out, and found Lauren waiting by her classroom door.

"Amy." Lauren cleared her throat. "Follow me, please." Amy quietly followed her, and wondered why they were entering the bathroom.

"What are we doing in here?" Amy asked as Lauren locked the door behind them, and checked all the stalls.

"No one ever comes in here." Lauren informed. "Something about a ghost, I don't know. All I know is that we're all alone." She said before crashing their lips together. Amy moaned into the kiss, and grabbed Lauren's hips, pulling her closer.

"God, I missed you." Lauren moaned as Amy decided to attack her neck.

"I... Missed... You... Too." Amy said in between kisses. She slightly bit down on the pale skin, causing Lauren to yelp, but ran her tongue over the bite. Lauren writhed under her touch.

"God, I could take you right here." Amy growled, causing a surge of heat to shoot between Lauren's legs.

"I want you so bad." Lauren begged, holding onto Amy's red flannel. All thoughts of Autumn and the previous night disappeared. She just wanted Amy. She knew she'd be able to show Amy that she is the only that will make her sweat that much.

"We have an empty house for the next few hours, and I plan on making love to you in all the rooms." Amy passionately kissed her one more time before leaving the bathroom. Lauren composed herself, and followed her out.

Sexual tension lingered in the air during the ride home. Amy kept reaching over, and resting her hand on Lauren's thigh. Lauren would direct her thoughts back on the road, until Amy would inch closer. It took everything inside Lauren to not pull over and take Amy right then and there. As soon as Lauren parked in the driveway both girls rushed out. Amy quickly checked all the rooms, and went back to hers. She found Lauren laying on the bed in one of Amy's plaid shirts. She looked so sexy sitting in the dark room that Amy fumbled with her words.

"God, you..." Amy couldn't find the right words.

"What, baby?" Lauren approached Amy. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue. They dominated Amy's, and caused her to get lost in her trance. She slowly unbuttoned Amy's shirt, and ran her hands over her toned stomach. Amy shuddered at the contact. Lauren leaned close, and whispered in her ear. "Do you wanna fuck me?" A sudden wave of confidence came over Amy as she grabbed Lauren, and almost threw her on the bed. "God, I wanna fuck you so hard." Amy growled, and captured her lips. Lauren moaned into the kiss, but pulled away.

"Not until I finish what I started." Lauren pushed her off. "And I'm gonna have you begging for me." She pulled Amy to the edge of the bed, and turned on her IPod dock. Her hips swayed to the beat of Earned It. Amy grinned at her choice in music, but the smile quickly vanished when thoughts of Fifty Shades Of Grey popped up. Amy wasn't ready for the hitting and the pain, and she surely didn't want to hurt Lauren. What if she gave her too much pain, or not enough pain? Lauren read her face, and crawled onto her lap.

"We won't be doing anything like that, unless you want to." Lauren's eyes searched Amy's. Amy was astounded at her ability to read Amy like an open book. Amy swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You're in control, do what you want to do." Amy whispered, her eyes dropping to Lauren's lips.

"Okay." Lauren nodded. "I suggest you get comfortable." She walked to the small space Amy had in her room, holding eye contact. She swayed her hips to the beat. The throbbing between Amy's legs intensified, and she wanted nothing more than to feel Lauren's skin against hers.

_You make it look like it's magic  
'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you  
I'm never confused  
Hey, hey  
I'm so used to being used_

_So I love when you call unexpected  
'Cause I hate when the moment's expected  
So I'ma care for you, you, you  
I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah _

Lauren's body moved perfectly in sync with the song, and Amy couldn't help but let her eyes wander her girlfriend's body. Lauren made her way back onto Amy's lap, and Amy's hands instinctively grabbed her hips. Lauren quickly shook them away.

"No touching unless I put your hands somewhere." Lauren said before kissing Amy.

Lauren situated herself on Amy's lap, and hid her face in the crook of Amy's neck. She slowly ran her hands up Amy's shoulders, and discarded Amy's flannel, occasionally kissing and sucking on Amy's neck.

_'Cause, girl, you're perfect  
You're always worth it  
And you deserve it  
The way you work it  
'Cause, girl, you earned it (shit)  
Girl, you earned it, yeah_

Amy moaned as Lauren's hands unhooked her bra, and roamed her chest, slightly gasping when Lauren kneaded both her breasts and bit hard on Amy's neck. She internally groaned at the fact that she couldn't touch Lauren. She wanted nothing more than to be able to grasp Lauren's hips, and flip their positions.

_You know our love would be tragic (oh, yeah)_

Lauren slowly made her way off Amy's lap, and made her way between her legs. _  
So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind, mind, mind  
We live with no lies_

She unbuttoned Amy's pants, and dreadfully and slowly ran her fingers up and down Amy's slit.

"Fuck, Lauren please." Amy's body shook with anticipation. Lauren loved the sound of her begging.

_Hey, hey  
You're my favorite kind of night_

Lauren's fingers hovered over Amy's clit. Amy grinded her hips to get as much friction as possible, but Lauren pinned her hips to the edge of the bed. "What do you want?" Lauren smirked as Amy writhed in her grasp.

"Fuck, you're so hot when you take control." Amy mumbled.

Lauren blushed, but regained her composure. "What do you want?' She repeated. If this is what turned Amy on, she'd gladly keep playing her role. She slowly licked Amy's folds, and felt Amy's hands desperately massage her scalp.

"Just fuck me." Amy growled.

_So I love when you call unexpected  
'Cause I hate when the moment's expected  
So I'ma care for you, you, you  
I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah_

Lauren smirked at Amy and quickly obliged. Her tongue danced inside Amy, and tried to stretch out as much time as possible before Amy climaxed. Her moans were enough to keep her going.

_'Cause, girl, you're perfect  
You're always worth it  
And you deserve it  
The way you work it  
'Cause, girl, you earned it (shit)  
Girl, you earned it, yeah_

She felt Amy's walls clench and knew she was close, but stopped. Amy looked at her with a pained expression. "Please." She breathed out. Lauren grasped Amy's face and roughly kissed her, Amy loudly moaned. She made her way down, and powerfully sucked Amy's clit. Amy cried out, and fell against the bed.

_On that lonely night  
We said it wouldn't be love  
But we felt the rush  
It made us believe it was only us (only us)  
Convinced we were broken inside (shit), inside (shit)_

Lauren fiercely pressed against Amy's core, and felt her walls clench tightly in her hands. Amy's body melted into the bed, and tried to catch her breath. Lauren made her way back up, and slowly kissed Amy while lightly pinching her nipples.

"Fuck." Amy gasped. "I just came, you're overachieving now."

"I aim to please." Lauren whispered.

"So do I." Amy switched their positions and straddled her. "Especially if you're the one I'm pleasing."

"This better be good, Raudenfeld." Lauren grinned.

"I never hear you complain." Amy retorted. She grabbed Lauren's hands and placed them above her head.

Lauren was about to reply when Tonight by John Legend softly played in the background.

"I don't wanna brag, but I'll be the best you ever had." Amy softly sung in Lauren's ear. A surge of heat rushed to her core. Amy's husky voice had a way of making Lauren's knees go weak. Hearing her sing made her entire body feel like it was on fire, and Amy was the only one able to extinguish the flames.

_Ain't this what you came for  
Don't you wish you came, oh  
Girl what you're playing for  
Ah, come on  
Come on, let me kiss that  
Ooh, I know you miss that  
What's wrong, let me fix that  
Twist that_

Amy's hand ran down Lauren's sides as she passionately kissed Lauren, feeling the fabric of her plaid shirt lightly brush against her skin. A small layer of sweat coated Lauren's pale skin, and Amy looked up to see her girlfriend softly panting. She took in the sight. Lauren's platinum blonde hair sprawled over Amy's bedsheets, her pink lips were slightly swollen, her full breasts were slightly covered by her shirt, however Amy could see her erect nipples peeking through the fabric with every rise and fall of her chest. She looked beautiful. She was beautiful.

"What?" Lauren asked, suddenly feeling insecure.

"Nothing." Amy smiled and softly kissed her. She knew Lauren was ready, and wasted no time using foreplay. She adjusted herself, so she straddled Lauren's thigh, and her knee quickly came in contact with Lauren's core.

"Oh, fuck." Lauren gasped. Amy loved it when she was loud. Hearing her curse out was enough to make Amy wet again.

This time when Amy forcefully grinded her knee into Lauren, she grinded her core on Lauren's thigh. Amy gasped as her wetness coated Lauren's thigh, and her clit brushed against her girlfriend.

_Baby, tonight's the night I let you know  
Baby, tonight's the night we lose control  
Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that  
Tonight I'll be the best you ever had..._

The music drained out as their moans became the prime noise. They got louder, and louder as they grinded faster and harder. Amy thought about cumming, but decided to wait for her girlfriend.

"Fuck, I'm so fucking close." Lauren cried out. "Cum with me, baby." Amy demanded before she took one of Lauren's nipples in her mouth.

Amy grinded, and composed herself as much as possible until she heard Lauren become louder and louder. The feeling of Lauren raking her nails down her back was enough pleasurable pain to almost send her over the edge.

"Oh god. Oh god. Fuck. Fuck, Amy!" Lauren cried as she reached her climax. Her fingers dug into Amy's back, and she was sure there was blood. That was enough to send Amy over the edge, and she collapsed on top of her girlfriend. Pleasure rippled through both of them and for a second, their bodies felt like one.

As the pleasure settled, Amy rolled off Lauren, and anticipated for her girlfriend to lay on her chest. She didn't move.

"Lauren?" Amy croaked.

"Yeah?" Lauren managed to look over. Their eyes connected for a minute until Amy decided to speak.

"Why aren't you with me?" She averted her gaze from Lauren's baby blues.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We always cuddle after. And you know.." Amy tried to make it sound casual but failed.

"Oh." Lauren smirked as she rolled over, taking her usual spot on Amy's chest, and Amy protectively wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "You like cuddling, huh?"

"Well..." Amy smiled. "Only when you're the one I'm cuddling with." She shrugged.

"So, Little- Miss- I don't- give- a -shit actually does give a shit." Lauren grinned from ear to ear as she played with Amy's hair.

"I never said that. I just like cuddling after having great sex."

"Oh, now you're just being cocky."

"Well, I don't necessarily need one to be good in bed, if you know what I mean." She winked.

"Whatever." Lauren giggled as she playfully slapped her.

"C'mon. Admit it, that was great."

"No. That was..." She breathed out. "Amazing."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I just feel so connected to you now." She averted her gaze from Amy's green orbs, but Amy lifted her chin to maintain eye contact.

"Hey, I don't want you to ever feel like you can't tell me something." Amy said softly.

"I just felt like that was a little too sappy."

"When did you ever hate sappiness?" Amy narrowed her eyes. "You absolutely love sappy."

"I do." Lauren grinned. Amy knew her better than she even knew herself.

"And I feel more connected to you, too." Amy shrugged, trying to make it not seem like a big deal. "I never thought we'd be able to get off at the same time unless I was a dude."

"To be honest you're probably better than most guys out there."

"Thanks, babe." That pet name will never fail to make Lauren's heart swell in her chest, and make her cheeks turn pink.

"I love you." Was all Lauren could manage to say, but to Amy it was more than enough.

"I love you too." Amy gave her a goofy smile. "I hate to rain on our parade, but we're all sticky and we smell like sex." Lauren frowned, but then smiled. "You know, I've always wanted to try shower sex." Lauren got up, uncovered, and made her way to the bathroom. "Are you gonna join me?' She asked when she stopped at the doorway.

"I- Uh yeah." Amy fumbled at the sight, but made her way to join her girlfriend.


	39. Good Old Times

Cake?

Chapter 39

"That was a pretty good shower." Amy smiled as she towel dried her hair with one hand and wrapped the other around Lauren's bare waist.

"Hmm, it was." Lauren smiled as she felt Amy's bare front against her bare back. Amy's nipples quickly erect as Lauren shifted her weight and the friction made Amy want to moan.

"You feel so good against me, baby." Lauren whispered into Amy's ear.

"The things I wanna do to you, babe." Amy let out a gasp as Lauren grabbed a fist of Amy's wet hair, causing Amy's hand to drop the towel and trail down to Lauren's center. Her fingers hovered over her girlfriend's wet center.

"Why don't you do them? I want it." Lauren grinded her hips to get as much friction as possible, but whimpered as Amy pulled away.

"Cause we've already had sex twice." Amy explained as she walked out of the Jack and Jill bathroom and into her bedroom. She heard Lauren's footsteps follow her as she tried to find clothes in her closet.

"So, you're just gonna leave me high and dry?" Lauren asked with crossed arms. Amy had to avert her gaze before she let her eyes wonder. She wanted more than just sex, and she was set on giving Lauren a good night.

"Yeah. Baby, I don't just want sex." Amy said as her voice slightly trailed off. "I want you." Lauren softly smiled as Amy's words made their way into her brain. Amy quickly found clothes and pulled them on.

"I want you too, baby. I want you so bad, and not just in the sex way." Amy's eyes met hers as she dropped the shoe in her hand.

"I want all of you." Amy's voice was as soft as a child's. Lauren's eyes watered with tears as she smiled.

"I want all of you too, baby." Lauren took Amy's hands in hers. Amy's eyes were only on Lauren's, and not the beautiful bare body in front of her. Lust would not get the best of her now.

Lauren leaned in closer. Amy could feel her breath on her lips. All she wanted was to taste her lips, and feel the love she has always felt for her. Their lips met. Their gazes dropped. Both girls knew then that they were in love. They knew the first kiss they had wouldn't be the last. They knew their love wasn't right. It wasn't normal. It didn't belong. Neither of them cared.

After Lauren had gotten dressed, both girls laid around the house and finally settled in the living room.

"What do you want to do?" Amy asked the girl that was snuggled into her side.

"I don't know." Lauren huffed.

"It's five o'clock on a Friday night. We could do something." Amy thought for a second. "You know… We could hang out with Shane-"

"Nope, not happening." Lauren interrupted.

"Why not?" Amy huffed.

"Cause I don't like him, babe!"

"That is complete bullshit!" Amy returned. "You told me you like him, and don't try to say you didn't cause you did." Amy sat with her arms crossed. Lauren hated when she was right.

"I.. You're.. Fuck you!" Lauren yelled.

"You've already done that, babe." Amy giggled as Lauren playfully slapped her.

"Fine, I guess we can call up Shane and see if he wants to hang out-"

"Yes!" Amy cheerfully yelled as she got up and ran to get her phone from her room. She quickly dialed Shane's number, and waited for him to answer.

"How's my favorite lesbian?"

"Great and very lesbianish." Amy laughed.

"So what's up?"

"Well, me and my girlfriend are here on a Friday night and we wanted to know if you wanted to hang out." Amy tried not to let the desperation seem noticeable.

"Why so desperate?" He asked.

"Desperate? Me? I'm not desperate."

"Amy, I knew when you were gay, and I knew when you had feelings for Lauren. You can't hide anything from me."

"Fine." Amy huffed. "I just want to take Lauren's mind off of our date tomorrow night. Is that so bad?"

"No, but you're gonna let Lauren Cooper make you give in? That's not even remotely possible!" Shane explained.

"It is once you've seen her naked and have had sex with her." Amy interjected, trying to make Shane understand that she needed him without really telling him.

"Okay, gross." Shane complained. "I'm on my way. Don't let that little midget make you give in."

"Oh, wait. Can you bring Pablo?" Amy asked hopefully. "I know he'll calm her down from trying to kill you."

"Fine, but you owe me. Me and Pablo haven't been doing so great lately. I like him, but a guy can only take so much talk about wolves"

"I understand, but try to work it out. You guys seem good together. And thank you so much, Shane. I owe you big time." Amy quickly hung up before Shane could change his mind.

Amy spent the rest of the time playfully arguing with Lauren about Shane.

"I don't care if he's your friend, he's so annoying." Lauren whined

"He's your friend too!" Amy argued.

"Him? My friend? Ha!"

"You said it more than once, babe. You care about him. And don't try to say you don't."

"Yeah, I care about him. But that doesn't mean I don't want to punch him in the face."

"Baby, you're not gonna punch him in the face tonight." Amy tried to explain, but Lauren was not having any of it.

"What makes you so sure? He's Shane!"

"Well I have a surprise for you-" Amy started, but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "Well, there it is."

"Wait, what?" Lauren asked but stopped when Amy opened the door to show Shane and Pablo.

"Lala!" Pablo yelled while lightly running into the house and embracing Lauren.

"Pablo, I missed you." Lauren said softly as she nuzzled into his chest.

"I guess the devil does have feelings." Shane whispered to Amy, earning him a small nudge in the ribs.

"How about we all go get dinner and catch up?" Amy suggested.

"I'd love to." Pablo said, smiling at the small blonde attached to his side.

After Amy and Shane managed to peel Lauren off of Pablo, the group decided to make their way to Amy's favorite place; Pabbie's.

"Penelope!" Amy yelled as she made her way through the door and into the deserted diner. Penelope scrambled out of the kitchen door and into the dining area, ready to greet whatever customers made their way through the door. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Amy.

"Amy!" She gasped, quickly making her way to the tall blonde and embracing her tightly. Amy's hands grasped her clothes, not wanting to let go. It wasn't until Shane lightly coughed that the two separated. Amy looked around at her friends and realised she hadn't introduced any of them to Penelope.

"Guys, this is Penelope." Amy tried to clear the awkward tension that was slowly forming. She can tell that only one thing was on Penelope's mind. Where's Karma?

"Penelope, this is Shane, Pablo, and Lauren." Amy gestured towards the small group.

"So, where would you guys like to sit?" Penelope asked.

"A booth." Amy didn't hesitate to answer. She knew this place like the back of her hand, from the loud dishwasher in the kitchen to the pinball machine, and various arcade games in the corner of the room.

"Do you want your regular booth?" Penelope hesitated. Amy thought for a second a nodded her head.

"It wouldn't feel right if I didn't sit there." Amy told herself more than anyone. The small group sat as Penelope handed out the menus.

"Since there are some newcomers, I'll give you guys some time to look over the menu." Penelope smiled before she walked back into the kitchen.

"So, I take it you used to come here?" Shane awkwardly asked.

"Yeah." Amy stopped. "This is basically where me and Karma grew up." She smiled at the memories. "Anyways, let's see what's on the menu." Amy said. The memories caused a slight pang in her chest and didn't want the others to notice. Lauren seemed to have been the only who noticed because both Pablo and Shane were both looking over the menu, while she lightly intertwined their fingers under the table. She gave her a short glance. Although it had only been a few weeks, both of the girls could easily communicate with glances. The one Lauren was giving her said "Are you okay? I'm here if you need me." Amy smiled and nodded her head. The small conversation the two blondes were having was quickly interrupted by yelling in the kitchen.

"Amy?! She's here, right now? Why didn't you tell me?" Amy could hear Pabbie yelling with excitement. Soon enough, the short old woman busted through the kitchen doors. "Amy!" She yelled, pulling Amy up and embracing her in a hug, pulling away once she realized they had an audience. "Well, hi." Pabbie greeted. "I- I'm Pabbie. I own this establishment. As you can tell, and I'm sure Amy's told you, I've known this girl for a while now. And I'd love to get acquainted with all of you, but I need to talk to Amy right now." Pabbie said and lead Amy to a quite spot in the diner. "Amy, I'm so sorry about Karma.."

"No, it's fine." Amy interrupted. "She needs some space. I get it." Pabbie smiled at Amy proudly.

"Now, why don't you go and introduce me to your little friends?"

"Okay." Amy smiled. She loved that woman. She was like the grandmother that was always there for Army. Not that Amy's actual grandmother wasn't, Pabbie was just there when Amy's Nana couldn't be. Pabbie had kids, but they were too busy with their own lives to visit much. She found pride in taking care of Amy, and she still did even if Karma was out of the picture. Amy didn't know, but Pabbie had a pan to bring them back together even if it meant dying in the process.

"Well, it's nice to see that Amy has some friends." Pabbie said once they approached the table.

"Pabbie.." Amy started.

"Don't Pabbie me. I want to meet the kids that are involved in my Amy's life." Pabbie interrupted.

"Fine." Amy huffed, smiling at the old woman.

"So how do you all know my little Amy?"

"Well we know your little Amy from school." Shane smirked across the table.

"Here. Let me introduce all of you." Amy said as she glared back at Shane. "That annyong one over there, that's Shane." He smiled back at the two. "That's Pablo, his boyfriend. And that's Lauren my-" Amy hesitated. Lauren stared back wide eyed. "My friend." Both girls let out a breath of relief and Amy made her way back to the seat next to the small blonde. Lauren instinctively put her hand on Amy's thigh, but quickly pulled away.

"Well, I guess I should take your orders since Penelope doesn't seem like she's gonna be over here anytime soon." Pabbie looked around the empty diner, but didn't see Penelope anywhere in sight.

"Amy, do you want the usual? Pabbie asked and cocked a brow when she nodded. "What'll I get for the rest of you?"

"I'll get the chocolate chip pancakes with low fat syrup, please." Shane said and handed over his menu, Pablo doing the same after he have Pabbie his order.

"I'll have some chicken tenders with fries and a lemonade, please." Both Pabbie and Amy stopped and stared at the young blonde. Pabbie composed herself while Amy sat in shock with memories of Karma flooding her thoughts.

"You okay?" Shane asked, breaking Amy from her thoughts. She looked up, Pabbie had left to fulfill their orders.

"Yeah, I'm good." Amy nodded. Amy came to a terrifying realization that day. No matter how much she, or how in love she was with Lauren, and no matter what happened between her and Karma, Amy still loved her. And she was trying so hard not to.


	40. Unfinished Plans

Cake?

Chapter 40

Within the short amount of time since Karma had left, Amy had been able to bring herself back up and begin being happy again. That was all thanks to Lauren. But a person can only do so much. Even though Lauren was by her side, that afternoon in Pabbie's, Amy couldn't function. The rest of the afternoon was spent in a daze and she really wished it hadn't been. Especially since she has a beautiful girl that was willing to help her through anything. But the last thing Amy wanted to do was to drag her into the mess she had created, and ruin the date night she had planned for them the next night. So, after Shane and Pablo dropped off Lauren and Amy, she decided that she'd work up the courage and try to get past Karma. So, she did what she hadn't done in a few months. She went to go see Karma's parents.

Amy knocked on the door she was so familiar with seven months ago. A lot had changed in seven months, and Amy was sorting the good and the bad when Molly answered the door.

"Amy!" The older woman joyfully yelled and wrapped her in an awkward embrace. Amy knew something was wrong as soon as Molly tried to wrap her arms around her. It didn't feel natural, or warm, or inviting. It felt awkward, desperate, and sad. Amy walked into the house and realized it didn't feel like home anymore. It felt dark, cold, and empty. It didn't feel warm, or inviting as it had before. It didn't feel like home. The house was empty without Karma. Lucas and Molly were empty without Karma. Sure, they still had Zen. But he was away most of the time and his charisma would eventually die out, and that's exactly what happened. Zen had came back as soon as he heard the news and tried his best to keep his parents in a calm state of mind, but that didn't work out well. Molly and Lucas cursed out loud, something neither Zen or Karma had ever experienced, and began panicking. Zen was tossed aside and Karma finally got the proper attention and affection she had needed her whole life. Amy felt bitter knowing that it took Karma getting raped for her parents to finally step up to the plate, and start acting like parents towards her. Zen was finally pushed aside for an hour and Karma got the comforted she wanted. The comfort Amy couldn't provide for her because it hurt too much. It hurt to see her try to smile when she saw pain in her eyes. It hurt that Amy knew that whenever Karma looked at Amy, she felt regret. So, Amy was okay with her going to California with her aunt Ruby to be loved and comforted the way she deserved all along, but that didn't stop her from still hurting. And it seemed as though Karma's parents regretted letting Karma go, as though they knew they couldn't comfort her because they couldn't do it successfully before. They looked drained, exhausted. They looked like Amy did the first few weeks Karma was gone. She saw her reflection in them and she felt a pang of guilt. They needed their own Lauren. They needed to help each other through this, but instead it looked like they were just giving up. The house reeked of weed and Amy knew that was how they were escaping their pitiful lives. Amy wished she could help, but they needed to help themselves in order for her to do that. So, Amy did the best she could to listen to them rant. To listen to them take their anger out on the world. She listened to Molly intently as she told her how she dealt with visiting Liam Booker in a state penitentiary, and poured out all her feelings, all her anger at him.

"You broke her!" Molly cried through the prison's telephone. "You broke the only daughter I had! She loved you and you raped her!" Her voice was starting to get hoarse, and she struggled as tears poured down her cheeks. "You raped her and you broke her!" She shook as her body overcome with emotions. Security took her by the arm and escorted her out. She smiled as she turned around and saw Liam had fear in his eyes as the guards came to escort him back to his cell. He was going to pay for what he did. She would make sure of it.

Molly continued explaining what had happened since Karma had left and although Amy had a broken heart, Lauren had been able to fix it in a short amount. But hearing the heartbreak in Molly's voice as she explained all her faults as a parent, almost broke Amy's heart all over again. The worst part was, Amy couldn't do much to help. She could only assure Molly and Lucas that they weren't the worst parents in the entire world and that the best thing they could do was try to stay in contact with Karma. Amy couldn't, but she'd be damned if Karma's parents couldn't either. With that piece of advice, Amy hugged both of the Ashcrofts and bid her goodbyes. It was bittersweet, but Amy felt better knowing they'd do the right thing and try their best to stay in contact with Karma. Amy felt better knowing she'd be okay. She had to put the past in her past and focus on her future, and her future is Lauren.

"Honey, I'm home!" Amy yelled as she she went through the door.

"Honey? Well someone's a little more cheery than usual." Amy heard as her mother turned the corner into the living room.

"I'm.. Not cheerier." Amy's voice trailed. A thought suddenly came to her mind. "I-I'll be right back." Amy quickly said before running upstairs to her room, hoping Lauren wasn't there for once. She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Brad's number. They had been texting since they first met and had started getting closer since. They had told each other everything and their friendship was strong so far. He tried his hardest to be there for Amy when Karma left, and Amy had to be appreciative. He was patient, comforting, and persistent.

"What's up, Amy?" he answered as soon as she entered her room. Luckily, Lauren wasn't there. She quickly got a duffle bag and started shoving clothes in.

"I have a plan." She said as she zipped up her duffle bag.

"For Lauren?" He asked expectantly.

"Obviously." She grinned. "So, I'm gonna stay over at your place tonight, if that's not a problem of course."

"Of course it's not. What else?"

"I'll tell you when I get there, I'm kinda in the red zone right now. She could be listening."

"Okay, cool. But there's a problem…" His voice trailed.

"What?" Amy furrowed her brows.

"I-I'll tell you when you get here."

"Okay. I'll see you in about ten minutes."

"Alright. Bye, Buddy!" He yelled.

"Bye, you dork!" She laughed and then hung up.

She only had one more thing to do before she left, say a quick goodbye to Lauren without giving away her plans. She walked into their bathroom and lightly knocked on her bedroom door. She walked in after she heard Lauren lightly yell to come in.

"Hey, babe." Amy smiled and closed the door behind her. "I have to go somewhere I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She said abruptly, trying to avoid ruining the surprise.

"Okay?" She said in a curious tone, wondering what was going on.

"Okay, bye." Amy smiled wide, and pecked Lauren's lips before leaving. Lauren sat there in confusion, while Amy made her way downstairs and explained the situation to her mom. In order for Farrah to understand, she had to use her words carefully.

"Mom, I'm going out and hanging out with my friend, Brad. I might be back late, but I'm most likely gonna spend the night." Farrah, of course, let her go.

She walked two blocks and she was in front of Brad's house. He lived in the noticeably rich side of the neighborhood and Amy was amazed when she found his house. The house was two story and had a giant gate around it. Brad made his way outside before she could call to ask for the code. He pressed in the code and let her in.

"Before you go in, I have to tell you something."

"What?" Amy asked, confusion evident in her tone. Before Amy could answer, Angela made her way out of the house and Brad smiled sheepishly.

"I can explain." He awkwardly said.

Amy stood in shock and confusion. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
